Simple Solutions
by Averycoldboi
Summary: The United Tribe Alliance has been slowly choking the life out the last of the Icewings to the North, One Prince is sent on a mission which turns to a fairly big dangerous and godforsaken adventure. Read along as a lone Prince battles with himself and others for his tribes survival, Future and above all, Peace. "The Icewings Represent Freedom, That's why they fear us my friend."
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Chapter 1

Simple Solutions

It was an average day in the Kingdom of ice, Dragons going about their daily duties and such. Some Unlucky guards were posted in front of the hatchery, Two females were walking down the main road to the palace talking about an academy, And the royal family was having another argument on what to do with the young dragon currently in a secret part of the dungeon underneath the palace.

Three dragons were sitting in a dimly lit room around a circular table made of ice. In the middle of the table was a round metal ball. The room was only big enough to fit five or six dragons at a time.

"We can't just keep him locked up forever!" Yelled an old icewing, Coated with scars and missing an eye. His scales were white as clouds and he was rather short.

"Well he knew what would happen if he made his choice." Spoke a young, Tall icewing with a mix of white and blue scales. "He should be Grateful we don't kill him." He finished.

"Oh yes he should be so grateful that we killed his brother and mother!" Spoke a beautiful Icewing female with sarcasm ridden in her voice, She was Short and slender with piercing blue eyes.

Following her comments, all three dragons started yelling at each other, Turning the meeting into chaos.

Just then the door was thrown open. A massive male icewing walked in with two guards. Everyone went silent as he walked to a shelf and placed a small scroll on it.

"This...Problem." He started. "Has just become a little more complicated." He said. With annoyance in his voice.

"How?" Said the old icewing from across the table.

"His sister has died in the revolt." He said, Turning to look at them. Sorrow and anger was the expression he wore.

"Well...I suppose it does add more fuel to the fire." Said the younger icewing at the table. "But Iceberg, You do have a solution? Right?" He said curiously.

"Well only one, But it's bad." Iceberg said looking down. "I don't even want to pitch it as an idea but it may be our last resort." He said.

"Well? What is it then?" Spoke the female from her spot at the table.

"We only have one left and he is chained up…" Iceberg stopped and looked at everyone. "If we can...Convince him to have a dragonet then our problem may be solved." He finished.

Everyone's Expression turned dark, except for the younger dragon.

"Does anyone agree?" Iceberg said weakly

They all nodded yes. Slowly but they all were in agreement.

"Well." spoke the old one. "How do we go about it?" He asked looking around at his three comrades.

The young one was first to answer is question, A dark smile crossed his face.

"Well we could offer him freedom in exchange for a dragonet." He said.

"Well it sounds fair." Iceberg commented from the back of the room.

"Well that's the first half of it my dear friend." Said the young one as he stood up and walked over to the shelf where iceberg had put the scroll.

"After we get an egg, Then they can both...Disappear." The room was quiet and all eyes were on him.

"You see Prince Winter may refuse, So say...In your case it works out, he agrees to have a dragonet and go free." He stopped and picked up another scroll

"Yes we have a dragonet who can serve as our Prince but then we lose Winter." He turned and looked at iceberg. "And where do you think Winter will go?" He looked from person to person, getting no answer.

"Well he can't stay here, We did banish him and all. He won't go down south to the rainforest or near the academy." He said as he pulled out a map and began to cross off area's.

"He won't go west or east to the kingdoms of Mud, Sea or sand after today." He said crossing them off. "So that means he will most likely go to the Skywings, And that my dear friends is bad for us." He finished looking at everyone again.

"Why is that?" The old dragon asked

"Because, Polar." He began "All he has to do his tell Queen Ruby about what happened here and then at the next United Tribe meeting she would tell everyone." He said.

"that would mean more trade routes being blocked…" Iceberg realised.

"Yes!" The young one said "And that means less food and such, We are already losing support in our northern and eastern most regions and if the small folk get mad or go to long without food then, then we might have another damn revolt." He trailed off.

"But couldn't we just cut out his tongue?" Iceberg said with slight fear in his voice

"No, no that's worse than death my friend, So I say once we have a dragonet then we kill him." He said

"And what about the mother?" The female asked

"Well Icerain, she may have to disappear as well. I would rather not have so many loose ends." He said, glancing at the guards who were turned away from the room

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Thinking. Wondering. Is this how they would go about this? Killing an innocent female and a Broken Prince? All for a dragonet?

"Well?" The young one spoke.

They all nodded.

Iceberg walked up to him as Polar and icerain left the room.

"Now I know why they gave you your name ColdHeart." He said in a slightly angry tone. "You are a cold hearted bastard." He said as he walked away.

But where everyone else frowned. Coldheart could only smile. He missed the chaos that Queen Snowflake, or snowfall whichever she was, had often brought ever since those stupid untied tribe meetings started. But now...He was back in the game. And he could do so much more.


	2. Chapter 2 Fresh Prince

And welcome back, I have an announcement to make...I am now working with a fella by the name of ADMIRALCOLE22. They are a wonderful writer on here so I highly recommend you go and read their story first before coming here as ours are connected.{Under the table as of right now} As well as that I am sorry for the first chapter being so small. Please Review if you believe i could be doing some things better and enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make them all a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own wings of fire or any characters made by the author. I only own my OC's in this story.

Admiralcole22's story is "Dragons change"

Chapter 2

Fresh Prince of ice

The Crowd was roaring with joy and excitement. Dragons were throwing their drinks and laughing at the sight before them. Down below. In a small pit there were two dragonets. One was an Icewing, Who had no blue on him but instead had dark grey scales running along his back and up his neck to his head. A very rare combatant indeed. He had been bought for over seventy thousand gold coins.

The other was a small Nightwing that they had found not far from the old academy at jade mountain. For the most part she was a normal nightwing, save a few green scales here and there.

Shaking and crying beneath him. Her black and green scales covered in her Crimson blood. Her wings Had been Ripped off and her leg was missing. The icewing slowly stalked over to her. She looked at him with glazed eyes as he grabbed her head, Blasting His Frost Breath into her face and Killing her.

As he let go of the Now limp Dragonet, he looked at the body with Cold, Grey And Unforgiving eyes.

The crowd roared even louder...It was always good when they roared like this. It meant he would get food. But if they tossed Golden Coins at him...It was even better, because it meant his master would take him to see the outside for a day. He smiled for a brief moment before the familiar sting of a sleep dart hit him. And his world faded to darkness.

14 hard years later...

Frostbite awoke with a start. Looking around Frantically before remembering where he was. The palace, Of course He thought quickly upon seeing he was back in his room.

It was a decent size for a prince really. You could fit around fifthteen dragons in here and move freely.

He Slowly got out of bed before realizing he slept in his Chestplate again. It was made from iron like all chest plates. Although he had painted his own stuff on it and put in padding as well after he first got it when he was younger.

Iceberg, his mentor, gave it to him on his 10th hatching day. It was damaged badly. And it was covered in scorch marks and sand.

Whoever had it before probably took one hell of a beating.

But Frostbite repaired it, it took a few months but he got it eventually. Funny thing is that when he was repairing it, a small orb thing fell out. It had a spot in the middle of the chestplate and was kinda Half and Half in the plate. When you turn it to the right, It starts to get loose and fall out. With the padding he put in you could barely feel it.

He never told anyone about it but he did put some more metal around it and it kinda looked like a Grey sun? It was hard to describe. But he liked it. He never did figure out what the orb thing was.

He just assumed that its a very expensive piece of treasure. So it's fitting that a prince would have it.

There were two green stripes on either side where it wrapped around his shoulder and next to those were some orange stripes. The rest he had left Dark Grey. Like the Scales on his back and his eyes.

It was rather comfortable and he fell asleep in it more than once. His Mentor told him it was not uncommon to sleep in your armour but his joints would punish him when he awoke.

And oh were they ever, his shoulders and upper back felt stiff and sore.

He stretched slightly and yawned before getting up and walking over to his table.

He grabbed his Journal, which had to be kept in a case to stop it from freezing shut, These were kinda new things. A dragon could keep one and read it like a scroll but it had a hard cover on it and pages. He liked to draw in it from time to time. He thought he was bad at it but others had said he was pretty good.

The Rainwings had made this surprisingly Useful invention.

He packed it in a Travel Pack. Which was made by the Mudwings. A small pack that you could strap around your lower waist or midsection.

He strapped it around his midsection so it was just below his chestplate and made sure to close it. As he did, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He wasn't much to look at, but he was Tall. Definitely above the average male height. He was built well and in excellent shape. Unlike half the army, He had been getting good food and training for the past seven years and it showed.

He had Dark Grey scales running from his spikes to his tail all along his back with a decent area of grey scales on the top of his head.

Once he was done he sighed and looked at his grey eyes. After a moment he walked off.

Next he grabbed his Necklace off the table. It was a gift from his father or mother apparently.

It was an odd kind of Rock. He couldn't remember his Father or mother at all. When he was younger his egg had gotten into the sand kingdom somehow and the royal guards, along with his father had tried to take it back but were ambushed and killed on the way back.

Frostbite could only remember a guard that had lived because they were both put into the fighting pits and where the guard was older he got into more fights than Frostbite.

He was killed by a Mudwing one day.

While he didn't care much about who his father and mother were, the nobles did. They came up with theories on who it was, some said Prince Hailstorm, As he and Frostbite looked the same in height. Others said Prince Winter. As his face looked similar to his. As far as his mom goes, she was apparently friends with Iceberg for a while but died while he was in the pits. They didn't talk about her much and Frostbite got the impression that Iceberg liked her alot.

He put the necklace he walked over to his balcony and look out at the palace and surrounding city.

As he took a breath of fresh air and spotted a body lying in the middle of the street. A sight that was becoming more common as of the past few years. The United Tribe alliance had cut routes long ago which resulted in many Icewings dying.

Frostbite then heard his door open.

"Frostbite." Came the sound of Icebergs Deep Voice.

He turned and looked at the massive icewing that was his mentor. "Hello Iceberg." He said to him.

"I thought we weren't training for another day." He said to the massive Icewing.

"The Queen wants to speak with you i'm afraid" The older dragon informed him

"What does she want now?" He asked.

"She never told me why. Only said she needed you to talk to her." He replied.

Frostbite looked back out the balcony at the body before turning back around to Iceberg.

"I hope we can discuss how to fix this issue." He said as he motioned toward the body before turning again to walk out of the room with iceberg.

As they stepped into the Hallway a servant walked by Coughing. Other than her, there was no one else in the hallway. A Lot of Servants had died due to hunger, Like many others in the kingdom at the moment.

The United Tribe Alliance Blocked all trade with the Ice Kingdom after a few years of them not joining the alliance.

Their move was supposed to be simple. Kill a few dragons from hunger and wait until the Royal family had no choice but to save their Own kind and join them.

But the Icewings got the message in another light. The Alliance was softening up the icewings and Spreading Discontent and hatred for the royal Family In order to spark chaos and war amongst them. When this realization occurred the Alliance lost most of their support in the ice kingdom.

No longer seen as peacekeepers they were seen as monsters who only wanted power and every tribe under their control. Many dragonets had died due to the blockade. And Frostbite would never forgive the Alliance for that.

Entire towns, Dead. Male, Female, Young, Rich, Old and poor. They did not care who they killed. So long as the icewings Kneeled to them in the end. But it would never happen.

Back in its early days, The Alliance only had the Skywings, Mudwings and Sandwings in it. Other Tribes could of course go to the meetings freely and each kingdom kept their own army. The Alliance also got dragons jobs, homes and peace, life was good. They helped stop many conflicts too, including a rather large war that almost kicked off between the Nightwings, Icewings and seawings.

A group of Nightwings had been found kidnapping and experimenting on Seawings in the rainforest. Once they were found the Seawings marched on the rainforest almost with a few days. They were stopped just outside by the Mudwings, who wanted to see if anymore dragons were in on it.

An investigation took place and it was found that some Nightwings that were close to Queen Glory were in on it. The Alliance Brought her to a court, respectfully and peacefully as Glory said she would gladly go to avoid conflict.

Glory and the Rainwings were found innocent. However as this all went down the Nightwings killed some of the Seawings they were experimenting on and moved locations. But they also found Icewings amongst the dead.

The Seawings were enraged, with the Icewings. when they came back to the Rainforest they had many more dragons and Princess Tsunami and Prince Hailstorm at the Front.

It looked like a war would start but they talked behind closed doors and worked together to find the Nightwings. Who were in the south of the rainforest.

They defeated the Nightwings but on one of the bodys there was a note warning them. Many said it was from Glory However it turned out to be remnants of the changewings. Awful dragons who wanted to dominate the continent but were defeated long ago.

After this event, the Sandwings joined the Alliance. Followed by the Rainwings and Nightwings. After them the Seawings joined and the Icewings attempted to join, but were told that they must get rid of their army. The Icewings were mad of course because the other tribes got to keep theirs, when questioned the Alliance said it was a request from the Nightwings, as they have had blood spilled with Icewings recently.

A group of dragons in coldwater thought the offer was generous and fair, so they started a revolt with a few other towns and a city. Princess Icicle led them. The civil war lasted only a few months. With the Royal army crushing the rebels. The last tried to surrender but were rounded up in the city of Bright Mountain and killed after King Coldhart gave the order.

Frostbite wasn't proud of what he did that day, And he knew Iceberg wasn't either.

But The Icewings knew better now. And Although many died and suffered. It brought every icewing together for one common goal. Survival. There were rumors of an Island big enough for the whole tribe somewhere far to the north.

Too cold for any other tribe to follow, but they had to find it first. And they had to buy time. So construction of Large Forts like the Fjord had been made. A massive Fort facing the skywing border.

It could hold back any assault for a few years at least.

As Frostbite and Iceberg Rounded the Corner that led to the throne room Iceberg turned to him.

"Frostbite." He spoke in his Serious tone "I think she may be sending you out to the Jewel." He Said.

The Jewel had been the capital of the Alliance, It was going to originally be in the capital of the skywings but was moved a few hundred miles south to connect with the other tribes.

and was a massive city in the center of pyrrhia in an old mountain range that sprawled out into some spots of the desert. And the Dragons there...They Hated Icewings. They saw them as warmongers and killers because of the propaganda that had been spread.

They are half right i guess. Frostbite thought.

"There is ways she could kill me in a less obvious manner isn't there?" Frostbite Said, Matching icebergs tone. Iceberg hated when he did this.

"Well the Alliance has been massing troops to the east and southern borders so maybe you showing up will make them relax a bit." He said with mild annoyance as he Walked past the guards and opened the doors to the throne room.

The place had stayed the same ever since it was made. Or so Frostbite Assumed. It was dull. Six Pillars on either side and a staircase leading up to the throne. There were doors on either side leading to separate rooms that he had never been in.

Even though he was related to these Dragons. He never did like them. Nor did they like him. Because where they did nothing and the same all day every day. Frostbite wanted to do different things like Draw or maybe go flying for fun.

As he walked in he saw her instantly. Queen SnowFlake Or was it Snowfall? He never cared to remember her name. She was a horrible dragoness.

"My Queen." Iceberg said as he and Frostbite Both bowed quickly

"Iceberg you may leave us." She said in a casual voice as she inspected her talons.

Iceberg looked at her and nodded. Then he looked to Frostbite for a moment and left.

"Frostbite." She spoke "You may be of some use to us yet. I have an important task for you that you might actually enjoy."

"And what would that be?" He asked Tilting his head sideways a bit.

"I want you to go with two guards to the Jewel. There you will give a small speech and address everyone that we are...Reconsidering their offer to join the Alliance. You'll be back in a few months." She informed him

"As you wish." He said as he stood

He knew it was just to buy time of course. The Alliance would not attack them if they said they may still join. They were going to show fake weakness and hope they take the bait.

When he began to push the doors open to leave He heard her say; "And Frostbite. Keep your necklace on. It's rather important in these types of meetings." She said with a smug look on her stupid face.

"As...you...wish." He said slowly before adding "My queen." at the end.

He left and started down the palace stairs. When he got to the bottom of the them he Glanced left out a window. He didn't know why. He just did. And when he did he could have sworn he saw the most Beautiful icewing he had ever seen.

When he looked again he only saw the piled bodies of icewings being thrown into a mass grave. Moons...Get a female Frostbite. He thought as he stood there a second longer and then began to walk off and out the main palace doors.

He should have asked when they leave because the moment he stepped out two guards came up to him. "Are you ready to leave My Prince?" One asked. He quickly sighed, Looking down at his talons It's going to take ten days at least. Damnit. He thought before he took a look at them.

"Yes." He said. "Lets not keep them waiting." And with that they took off. Completely unaware of the Dragoness watching them from behind a tree.

-StarWatcher-

Star and her parents were staying in the sky kingdom for a few days and today was the last day of that trip.

Her father, Qibli Was inspecting the guard posts along the icewing borders while Her Mother, Moonwatcher was well...Sad.

It was an odd thing to see really. Her mother was never sad. But ever since they got rolled up in this icewing business, She was sad and crying and...Well it was rough.

Star herself believed that her mother was only acting like this because she was friends with an icewing. Prince Winter. They saved his brother, Hailstorm together and went on a big adventure.

They were the ones who saved the world from the likes of Darkstalker and the changewings.

Although she never talked about it much. She was a total Hero. Her and Father. But what Star couldn't understand is why she was so against war with the icewings. Father had been friends with the same icewings and he was willing to fight them.

Besides. The icewings were weak right now. They had no food and every report said the Royal Family had died and the kingdom was in a civil war. The Alliance had Thousands of troops ready to march in and kill any who resisted. But still. Only half the Alliance court wanted war.

It was stupid! The icewings were always bad to every tribe. Especially the nightwings. They were mad at them because they stole a prince apparently and killed prince was said to be their last animus.

In her opinion, it was good that they didn't have magic on their side because it would only make taking the kingdom harder for the Alliance.

But also everything about the Icewings gave her the impression that they would not use animus powers for good. They restricted all they're dragons and had no room for emotion, a big part of what dragons are is emotion.

But still she had some Respect for the icewings as well. No matter how many times they got beat, They always came back and tried again. They were also Brave. They took on Darkstalkers Force's at the battle of jade mountain.

The nightwings were all enchanted to have strong powers. And the icewings were just recovering from the loss of their queen and a plague that killed hundreds before her father gave them animus earrings.

You had to respect Dragons who still took on a fight. Even weak and outnumbered they still fought today, Not for a Queen apparently. But for each other. They were very loyal.

She lost her train of thought as she heard her father come home.

"Moon? Star?" He called out. "You might want to see this."

Star was worried immediately. Her father's Voice was anything but happy.

Her and Mother both entered the main room at the same time. She was doing a little better now which was good. As for the room, It was decently big.

Covered in Priceless art and was Queen Ruby's personal house by a wonderful beach. Just across you could barely see the Ice Kingdom. Her father was by the door with a grim look on his face.

"What is it Father?" Star asked

He only nodded his head outside toward the beach. At This Her and Moon both walked past her father. And were greeted. Not by the sunny warm days of the past week.

But by cold rain and a terrifying sight. Bodies...Bodies Everywhere Had washed up outside.

She looked at the beach and then back at her mother. Moon was in tears And Qibli was trying to comfort her.

When she looked back at the bodies she noticed something. They all had white scales. And spikes on the back of their heads. Icewings? She thought to herself. What happened?

They had never come this close, and the house was only eighty talons from the beach. Had this been an assault?

She began to walk closer and get a better look at them. She noted their size as well. They were all small like...Like Dragonets.

She stepped back and immediately felt tears in her eyes. They were all extremely skinny and had Sad expressions. They looked like they may have been crying in their last moments.

She looked left and saw that there were Skywing Alliance guards checking the bodies. There had to be a hundred bodies at least. She noticed some of the dragons looked bigger than the rest. They must have been Guards.

She almost jumped out of her scales when it she began to hear someone's thoughts, It wasn't the skywings as they were too far away. She looked around and saw one of the bigger ones was limping. She focused on his thoughts.

He was confused and scared. He felt he had failed. He'd lost his own son and mate. He was the commander of an Evacuation.

Upon seeing this they all came running. The Icewing lifted its head to look at the Dragons running towards it. Qibli had also run down and jumped in front of her to block her from the Icewings view.

But from what she could tell, he was a large Icewing. And had a Blue and White Chestplate.

The Skywings showed up and began to surround the Icewing, It lifted its head up and looked around, His breathing was ragged and laboured.

"Easy there Commander." Qibli said, once he recognized the colours on the armour.

"What happened and why are you here?" Her father asked while he got closer to him.

"You." The Icewing said.

Her father looked confused for a moment.

"You came to kill me?" He asked the icewing

The icewing shook his head 'no' Before responding with "The Alliance, You've starved all of us, bloody cowards...Can't even face what you've done." He said in between breaths.

Her father went silent before nodding.

"For what it's worth im sorry, I don't make the rules of the Alliance and I didn't want this, Now you look like you need help so let us help you alright?" Her father tried to reason with the Icewing

The icewing growled as her father went closer to him. Her father reached his talons out to the icewing.

The icewing looked at them before snapping his jaws around her father's arm and pulling him towards him. Her father caught himself and got up after a quick roll. He then got into a defensive stance as the Icewing stood on his hind legs and blasted a mix of Frost Breath and blood towards him.

Qibli jumped out of the way and slide under the icewing stabbing him with his tail on the icewings underbelly. The Icewing roared and swung his tail at her father who caught it in the face.

The icewing then jumped on her father and wrapped his talons around his neck. One of the skywings got ready to spear the icewing but her father put his hand up.

The Icewings began to lose his grip and get dizzy, Her father's poison was working.

The icewing then fell on its side next to her father. Qibli got up and looked at the dying dragon.

"I'm sorry." He said as the Icewings head lowered and his breathing stopped.

He then nodded to the Skywings and they began to search the beach for anymore dragons.

Once they left she stepped closer to the dead Icewing. She was amazed by the Fight he put up. He clearly had not been getting good food or rest, He was already near death and he still almost took out her father.

She looked closer and saw what looked like the edge of a note sticking out from his chestplate. She carefully grabbed it and read it.

"Prince Frostbite is heading to the Jewel to talk to the Alliance. While he is there you and your guard are to evacuate the town and cross the water into the sky kingdom. We have shipped the last of our Food stocks to you. Make sure every dragon who is going is fed before you leave. When you arrive. Look for a place to create a small camp that's out of sight. Good Luck and Safe Travels."

Signed by General Iceberg of the Royal 22nd Attack Battalion

Prince?! She thought The Royal Family's dead. Maybe it's a new family? She finished her thoughts and came back to the real world and read again.

She finished reading it and looked back towards Qibli who was walking up to her with Moon, who was fussing about the small bite wound on his arm.

She handed him the letter and he read it. When he was done he gave it to Moon who upon finishing it had tears streaming down her face.

"This is awful." Qibli said as Moon handed him back the note.

"They're running out of food…" Moon said quietly.

Qibli read the note one more time. "Prince Frostbite." He read. "Did Winter ever mention him?" He asked Moon. "I don't believe so." She said. "When do you think it was signed?" She asked him as she stood over the icewings body.

"Maybe last night?" That's when they probably tried to cross...But they were too weak to fly or swim." He spoke in his "Thinking tone" As her and moon called it. He did it whenever he was trying to piece something together.

He looked up and down the beach at the bodies. "For all we know Prince Frostbite could be anyone of these bodies." He stated

He turned back to the guards. "Clean this up and send a letter to the them We are calling an emergency meeting." The guard nodded and Her father started to walk away.

Right when Star and Moon began to walk away from the scene. A skywing called out.

"What do we do with all the bodies?!" He yelled out.

Her father turned and thought a moment. "Get some help and bury them Properly somewhere nice. Face them towards the ice kingdom."

The skywing nodded and they began to move bodies. Once they were all back in the house, Her father began to talk to a servant and informed him that they were leaving. He turned and instructed them to pack anything they needed. Moon walked off to her room and Star went to hers.

She didn't need much. She only had a travel bag and nice pearl necklace.

She took one last look in her mirror.

She was in wonderful shape after all that flying around they did last year. Just like her mother. She had the gift of reading minds and also emotions.

And also like her mother she had teardrops under her eyes, Her mother's were silver and hers were gold. And like all nightwings she had stars on her wings. But her stars were golden.

She also had those golden scales running from the base of her neck all the way down to the tip of her tail. She was average female height. Which she hated. But she had to admit. She looked Wonderful, No not Wonderful. Stunning. After she was done Looking and being mesmerized by her own self, She went out into the main room.

Once she was there she and her mother and father went out the back door. As she was the last one out she turned to shut the door. When she did she could have sworn she saw a sandwing standing in the doorway. When she took a second look she saw nothing. That's..Nothing...Its nothing. She thought and closed the door. As her and her parents took off. No one noticed the door Slowly opening.

Hello again i hope that chapter was okay? I tried to make it longer but time is kinda screwing me over and such so i give you this. Also any suggestions would be appreciated. The next Chapter will be bigger. I am sorry for any spelling and things that may drive you off a cliff. Goodbye lad's


	3. Chapter 3 Old and new

And we are back.

Anyway, we are back with chapter 3 and I did attempt to make it longer. Although due to time it is not nearly as big as I intended. And there's not really much to say right now so uhh...read it and enjoy I guess?

Chapter 3.

-Prince Frostbite-

It had been three whole days since they left the Ice kingdom. They managed to find a gap in the Alliance blockade and passed through undetected.

Of course, since it was a rare occurrence that the Alliance left a gap, He sent one of his guards back to Alert the Queen. They had to evacuate anyone they could through it before it was covered again.

So Frostbite and his one guard that he knew somewhat well. Were still flying as fast as they could. They didn't stop to rest since they left and he didn't plan to.

As they were flying he kept looking at his guard. His name was Blizzard and he was a smaller, Older Icewing. He was chubby as well which was kinda funny. He and his other guard were talking before he left and he made a joke of it.

"Here's the whole tribe starving and look at this one." Frostbite had said. The guard looked at him and Replied with, "Maybe he's the reason were starving."

They both sat there for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Oh how he missed that Dragon. Never even got his name. Frostbite thought as he kept flying.

He had to repeatedly slow his pace down so the other could catch up and it was getting on his nerves, But it was to be expected.

No matter how much fun Frostbite made of Blizzard though, He still liked him. He was a decent Dragon and had a good family before they died.

He hoped that when they got to the Jewel that Blizzard wouldn't just vanish to the food market.

He would never get him back and Queen Snowflake...Or Snowfall. Whatever she was would not be happy.

Frostbite looked back and saw him struggling to stay in the air. He then looked ahead.

He saw a nice lake with a waterfall next to it and what appeared to be a small stone house with a wooden roof coming up below them. Well we did make good time and it won't take much longer to get to the jewel. A week at most. He thought.

"Hey Blizzard!" He called back, When he did Blizzard looked up at him tiredly.

"We're gonna stop and rest by the lake." He finished and Blizzard Looked like he saw a hippo. Frostbite chuckled and began to descend. Frostbite Landed Gracefully Near the house. Blizzard However crashed into the lake and unfortunately Frostbite was in the Splash zone.

He got wet but not soaked thankfully. He would probably jump in later but right now he wanted to look around.

He was about to Shake himself off or make fun of the fat icewing but as he was deciding which one to massive Hurk of Icewing got out of the lake and shook himself right next to Frostbite.

Getting Frostbite even more wet. By the time he was done he realized his mistake and looked at Frostbite with the most embarrassed expression ever.

"M-my P-Prince...im so sorry i didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Frostbite falling on his back in a fit of laughter. He looked at Frostbite Confused with his head tilted.

The meanest looking icewing he had ever met was on his back laughing about being soaked by his fat guard. Blizzard began to laugh as well. Soon enough they were both on the ground laughing.

"Okay...Okay...Whew..." Frostbite said, recovering from his fit of laughing.

"We should Probably set up a camp." He Paused and looked over at the house. "That house might make a good shelter." He finished.

Blizzard nodded and they both got up. They walked over to the house. It was a small house. Big enough for the both of them but no one else. The walls were made of stone that looked very old. The roof was wooden but had some Moss growing on it. The door was sturdy and wooden as well. The last thing he noted was the one window near the left end of the house on the corner.

. The wood and the stone looks old. Frostbite thought Wonder who owned the place. He finished his thinking as Blizzard knocked on the door. There was no answer and no sound. Frostbite checked if the door was locked and it was. Frostbite walked back and blizzard went to knock again.

Only to be knocked aside as Frostbite slammed the door down. The inside was not bad at all.

There was a single bed by the window and a chest at the end of it. There was also a carpet by the bed. As he stepped in he looked at the floor. It was made of wood, which meant it was unlikely that a Sandwing, Mudwing, Skywing or Nightwing lived here.

Maybe a Seawing or a Rainwing. No icewing would live here. He heard stories of icewings leaving the tribe but he also heard they either died or lived in a town called possibility. Although many did die when that plague came around.

Other than the Bed, Chest and Carpet there was really nothing else. Some Shelves and paintings on the walls and curtains by the window. "Dibs on the bed!" Blizzard yelled and hurled himself at it.

He probably never felt an actual bed before. In the ice kingdom only the Royal Family slept on ice slabs with polar bear fur. But even then it was still hard as rocks. Frostbite didn't mind it really so he let Blizzard have the bed. But he would make him work.

"Clean it up best you can and we are going looking for food. So when you're done tell me and don't go alone." He commanded and Blizzard's smile dropped. "As you command my Prince." He said sadly as he started cleaning the small house.

Frostbite nodded and walked back out. It was a sunny day and fairly warm. Frostbite was heating up a bit so he decided that he would jump in the lake and swim for a while.

He started taking off everything. First was the travel bag and then the Chest Plate and last was the Necklace. He put them together in a pile on a rock that was about a tail length from the water.

He looked down at his chest. It was covered in scars and a Branding. Two spears forming an X. It meant he was a Gladiator. He shuddered just thinking of the memory. Damn jackals did that to him when he was three.

Next he didn't bother with all that. "Royal Grace." When he walked over to the water. He just jumped in the water and he did not regret it. The water felt amazing. He didn't have time to swim back in the ice kingdom but now in the sky kingdom. Away from all that death and Nightmares. He could let loose.

He swam back up to the surface with a smile on his face. He always loved to swim. It just felt wonderful. And after so many years of being tied down this was just great for him. He looked around to see Blizzard just coming out of the house. Probably going to hunt without me. He's not a very good listener Frostbite thought. He waited for Blizzard to call to him but he didn't. He didn't even look at him.

He opened his mouth to say something smart but as he did, A familiar pounding started in his head. The sounds of screams slamming into his ears. He went to hold his head but in doing so he started to sink. He attempted to scream to Blizzard but nothing came out. The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped under water was Blizzard Flying away. And two other Dragons flying up from the tree's going right for him.

When he was fully submerged he opened his eyes again. The water was clear and the light was shining in but the pounding in his head was making him disorientated, his head started spinning and he started seeing double. He made an attempt at swimming up but when he moved it only got louder. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts. So he waited for a moment. He was losing his breath from all the thrashing. So he waited until the noise died down a bit and he hit the bottom of the lake. Come on you useless dragon! Move! Swim up Damn you! He mentally screamed at himself.

He used his hind legs to launch himself off the bottom and started to swim up and noise got louder. By the time he reached land his ears were ringing.

He looked around for a moment and waited for his ears to stop ringing. The moment they did and he could no longer hear the sound. The pounding was gone to.

Blizzard! He remembered and began throw on his Chestplate. He had to leave the Travel Bag and Necklace. He was still putting on the Armour when he started to run into the woods and heard a scream.

He followed the sound. Getting the Chest Plate on fully. Just as he did he heard laughter. Laughter and crying. He went behind a tree and peaked out. There was a clearing and in it was a Blizzard. Surrounded by At Least three full grown sandwings. Blizzard was still alive but he was on the ground in tears. Frostbite then saw why.

Some of the Spikes on his head were Broken off. His wing had been broken and so had his front legs. He noticed his tail was just barely hanging on to the rest of him. Seeing this his blood turned to fire.

He stepped out from behind the tree and began to run towards one of the sandwings. The Sandsnorter had a spear but had his back to Frostbite so he was easy to take out. Frostbite used his talons and shoved them into the back of the Sandwings neck. As it tried to register what happend its tail went up and Frostbite Blasted Frost Breath on it rendering it useless.

As the sandwing fell and hit the ground Frostbite took his blood soaked talons out of its disgusting body.

By now the other two had gotten to Blizzard and pinned him on his stomach facing Frostbite. Blizzard had tears in his eyes and a part of his snout was missing. He looked at the two sandwings.

One had a metal club and was about Frostbites Size. The other was smaller and had a limp and no barb on its tail. "Let. Him. Go." Frostbite said in the most intimidating voice he could. At this, The small sandwing stepped back a little with fear in his eyes.

The bigger sandwing with the club smacked the smaller one in the back of the head. "Oh please what are you gonna do? Run? Run back to mommy?" He mocked him. "You are a member of the Jackal Hyde Syndicate. You don't run!" He shouted into his ear. Now Frostbite was pissed.

No beyond that. He was furious. He growled and their attention went back to him. He had stepped closer but not range to attack.

"Let him go or you will-" He was cut off by the sandwing twisting Blizzards head in his talons. Killing him instantly with a Loud Snap. Frostbite watched as Blizzard went limp.

"Oh im sorry. Was that your friend?" He said in a mocking tone. Frostbite looked at him. "You'll die for that." He said in a heartless voice. "Oh will i-"

He was cut off by Frostbite Slamming into him, Knocking the Club from his talons. Frostbite grabbed his left front arm and bent it the wrong way. It snapped and the sandwing roared and blasted fire at him. Frostbite jumped out of the way and the fire caught onto the other sandwing. He started screaming and putting himself out.

Frostbite took the chance to attack the bigger sandwing again. This time he slammed his talons into its back.

After that he ran for the bat. Only to be greeted by it being swung at his head by the other sandwing he Ducked at the right moment and then Dug his teeth into the Exposed side of the sandwing. He could taste the blood filling his mouth and could feel his teeth sinking into its ribcage.

He then lifted the smaller sandwing and thrashed it in the air for a moment. When it went limp it dropped the club.

Frostbite Grabbed it and began to stalk over to the Crippled sandwing. The top of the club was dragging on the ground. It tired to get up only to have its back left leg broken by a swing from the Club.

He screamed and fell down. "I guess you're all right now?!" Frostbite mocked and joked as he began to walk to the right side of the sandwing.

"No please wait!" The sandwing yelled as its tail shot up to hit Frostbite heart.

It was stopped by his chestplate and the barb broke off. But Frostbite Didn't care. He slammed the club on its Right forearm Breaking it. And then the back one.

The sandwing was crying loudly and begging for its life. But Frostbite had run out of Mercy. Long...Long ago.

He dropped the club and grabbed its head. He lifted it up and prayed its mouth open. He then Broke the sandings lower jaw. "I Never make a promise i cant keep" Frostbite said to him before Opening his mouth and Blasting Frost Breath into its throat.

He kept going for about a minute before dropping the now stiff body. He took a step back and stepped on the club. He picked it up and that noise came back. But this time there was no screaming. Just a chant. Blood! Blood! Blood! It chanted. He raised the club and hit the head of the dead Sandwing. He kept going until it was nothing but mush. Then he hit its back and wings.

He raised the club to hit what was left of the sandwings lower back but was stopped by a spear piercing into his midsection.

It went right where his travel bag was earlier. He Yelled and swung his tail into the attackers head. When he turned. It was the smaller sandwing he thought he killed. It was bleeding badly and it eyes were almost shut. Frostbite walked up to it and Bit into its neck. He lifted it off the ground and then slammed it onto the ground.

When he was sure it was dead this time. He started to walk to Blizzards Corpse. When he got close to it his anger was replaced by a feeling he didn't really understand. His eyes watered a bit but he didn't cry.

"Damn it you stupid block of ice!" He shouted in a Shaky voice. "If you would have listened to me you'd still be alive!"

After he was done yelling at the dead icewing, He became very aware of a sharp pain in his side. Damnit. Frostbite thought when he saw the spear sticking out of him. It wasn't that bad. Only the tip of the spear had gone in. He grabbed onto the wooden spear and tried to pull it out. The pain flared again. After a few more tries he just snapped off the wooden handle. It was now only a small bit of wood with metal on the tip that was in him. He sighed.

Im sorry Blizzard. I really am. He thought sadly as he started to limp off back to the house.

By the time he was back and had put the rest of his things back on It was raining. He went in the house and sat down in the middle of it. He looked at the Bed.

Well Blizzard did call dibs on it. It would be rude to sleep on it now I suppose. He thought to himself. He decided he wanted to suddenly check the chest at the end of the bed.

When he opened it he found glass bottles. He picked one up and read the label on it. "Fine Red Sky Wine" He read.

Frostbite had never tried wine or any type of Alcohol. Icewings were not allowed to drink it because it apparently "Dulled the senses" .

But there was no one left to tell him "No" so he opened it and took a sip. He tasted Horrible on the first but after a few more it tasted Great. After the first bottle he went onto the next.

Then the next. And the next. And the next. And soon he fell down on the floor drunk as could be. His chest hurt from laughing and his side hurt from the spear in his side that he found so funny.

And with a final laugh his world turned to darkness.

The pain...That was bad. The fact that his only friend had done it had been worse. A little icewing was on the ground shaking holding his chest where a hot metal rod had just been pressed into his scales.

Tears were streaming down his eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe. A young sandwing was standing over him with lifeless eyes and the rod still in hand. The bigger sandwing that had held the little icewing up was barking with laughter.

"There ya go little one!" It yelled. "Show that icewing his place!" He finished with laughter. That was the last thing the little icewing heard before he passed out.

When he awoke, He felt weird. Like he was moving. When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a net. He started to move his head and look around. He looked to his left and saw a small mudwing in a net being carried by a larger one.

He blinked a few times and realized that they were outside. Not in the cave but actually outside! What kind of fight is this? he thought.

They had never had a fight outside before so what was the occasion? He looked up and saw another Mudwing was carrying him. He went to open his mouth to ask what was going on but he found his mouth was tied shut. That meant there was no talking in this fight.

He was now more confused upon hearing his own muffled voice. He looked around again and saw that there were a great many dragons flying and carrying smaller ones in nets.

He saw that they were all tied up as well. looking back up and was greeted by a the Mudwing looking at him with a smile. "Don't worry little fella. You'll be out of the net soon." He said in a kind voice. The little icewing Looked at his face closer and saw that one eye was white and there was a scar from a scratch over his eye.

He must be a very good fighter. The little icewing thought. He tried to relax a little when a pain in his chest flared again.

He let out a muffled Yelp and looked at his chest. On it was a symbol that was burned into him, two spears forming and X in the middle of his chest had been branded onto him. He went to touch it only to find his talons were tied as well. He could still walk but if he tried to run he wouldn't get far.

"Start Descending!" A voice yelled somewhere ahead. The little icewing looked around and saw that they were landing in a massive walled castle. Or what he thought was a castle.

He had never seen them but he heard that they had massive stone walls and this place had massive stone walls. In the center there was clear area with dragons there. They were running out of tents with what looked like food and water. When the Dragons gently dropped the nets they went up and took the smaller ones out of the nets.

The Mudwing that was carrying him spoke again. "Here you are little buddy. Be nice to these dragons they are here to help you." He said.

The little icewing felt the ground on his back and immediately rolled onto his side ready to get up. A small group of three came over to him. Two sandwings and a black dragon.

He couldn't remember the name of their tribe but he knew that they were always important and would kill you if you stepped out of line. The little icewing was nervous as the sandwings lifted the net off him. All three smiled warmly at him but he could tell that they had a mild look of shock on their faces.

Did I do something bad? He thought quickly. Are they going to kill me now? What did I do? Where's master at? Why did i get branded? What is this place? Where's my knife? All these thoughts suddenly flooded his mind and they started untying his forearms and legs.

They kept his snout and wings tied up though. "Hey little guy." One of the sandwings said as the other started inspecting the little icewing. "It alright we're just gonna look you over for any injuries." She said softly.

As she was talking to him he looked over and saw a group of art dragons walking around. They were talking to a group with a small seawing and they held her head as they put a sleep dart into her neck.

The little icewing hated sleep darts. He started to get scared as they walked over to his group. When they arrived they all had a look of shock and interest on them.

Their scales shifting to the colors they felt. "And who's this handsome little guy?" A bright pink one asked the Dark Dragon. She had been sitting behind both sandwings the whole time and said nothing but had a sympathetic Expression on her. "We don't know yet." She said quietly as the Art Dragons approached him.

As they were, he noticed one of the sandwings had loosened the rope on his snout. When the lead Art Dragon went to hold his head he opened his mouth and snapped the ropes.

He then Snapped his mouth shut on the Art Dragons arm and she shrieked and pulled back. One of The sandwing grabbed his snout shut and the other pushed him on his side. "Calm Down dragonet!" He shouted at the little icewing. He still tried to get free, He hated those sleep darts.

I won't let you use them on me again! He thought with Ferocity.

One of the Art dragons got close and put the sleep dart to his neck.

"No!" The little icewing tried to scream through the sandwings hold.

"Stop." The dark dragon said from behind everyone making them look at her. "Let him go." She said slowly. Oh no The little icewing thought as he stood back up. I shouldn't have spoken, She's gonna kill me. He thought With fear. She started to walk towards him slowly.

She kept trying to keep eye contact with him but he refused to look into her eyes. With every step she took closer to him he bared his teeth and growled. He didn't move back though.

She was eventually only one step away from him and she lowered herself down to his height.

"Its okay little one." She spoke in a soft voice. "We're not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you anymore. You're free." Before the little icewing could move or react she quickly wrapped him in a protective hug.

He was taken aback. No one had ever done this before but when she put her wings around him and his head to her chest he felt a whole lot of new emotions.

He Didn't move or try to break out of the hold at all but he started crying.

Why am I crying? He thought. Isn't this wrong?...

"This is him?"

Did she hurt me?...

"Yes it is."

What did she mean by "Free"?...

"He was drinking?"

He was branded, There was no Freedom...

"He had a rough day."

Icewings could never be free…

"I think he's waking up."

Wait what the heck?

"So he is. It's best if we leave."

What? Where am i?

"Be safe Frostbite."

Who is talking?

Frostbite opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright light. He closed them and then opened again with a few blinks. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he was back in the house.

He had passed out in front of the window and by the looks of it. It was early morning and he had gotten very, Very Drunk last night.

He stood up and stretched, As he did pain flared all over his midsection. He looked down. Oh damn how did I forget?...He thought. He felt very light headed and dizzy. He stumbled his way toward the door and walked out, the moment he did, he saw that is was no longer a sunny day.

Instead it was damp and cold. Some Ice and Frost had formed in the puddles and the grass had turned from bright green to a wheat colour or a dull gold colour.

He took a step out and started walking in the General Direction of the Jewel.

-TIMESKIP-

The sun was just setting when Frostbite first heard something. It sounded like a Shout but he couldn't be sure. He had found a road but as he walked it he kept his head down. Everything hurt. That pounding in his head had returned and it was making him more disoriented.

He heard the sound a second time and attempted to look up. The moment his head moved he almost blacked out and fell on his side.

He heard something that sounded like running and soon he could make out a dragon near him. "Hey?" The dragon who looked like a seawing said. "Are you gonna be okay?" Frostbite tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Look at him!" A second voice yelled followed by a loud slap. "He's been stabbed, We gotta get him to the Hospital!" It yelled and Frostbite could see more dragons coming near him.

"Is that an icewing?" A voice somewhere to his left said.

"I've never seen one up close." Said another to his right.

"What's he doing here?" Said another.

Frostbite was getting his vision somewhat back and decided to try and stand up. The moment he managed he heard a whole corrus of gasps.

He looked and saw he was surrounded by multiple dragons of different tribes. He still felt weak though and he was just barely managing to stand. He looked past the crowd and saw a Large town not far down the road.

"Here come the guards!" A Skywing shouted. Frostbite looked down the road and saw that there were indeed guards rushing toward them. Alliance armour was dawned on them all. Oh this can't be good. He thought.

Soon enough everyone had been pushed back and guards circled him with spears. Frostbite went to speak but again he found he couldn't. His throat was dry as the desert.

Some guards in front of him moved as he rubbed his throat and a Sandwing walked into the circle with him. He had a Zig-zag scar on his snout.

He tossed Frostbite a Bottle and he caught it. Water? He thought as he opened and drank it down. Once he was done he tossed the bottle behind him and over his head.

"Who are you?" The sandwing asked in a commanding tone.

"Prince Frostbite Of The Icewings." He stated. As he did all the dragons mummering around them stopped. "I am going to the Jewel for the Alliance meeting in one month. I have a message from the Queen Herself." He finished.

The sandwing in front of him stopped for a moment and studied Frostbite. "I hope that wasn't one of ours." He said, Nodding at the Spear in Frostbites Midsection. "Jackals." He said with a cough.

"Alright well let's get it looked at." He said to Frostbite then turned his head to the sandwing next to him. "Captain. Get the crowd out of here and get back to your post." The captain nodded and began barking orders. The zig zag scar sandwing walked up to him. "My name's Qibli." He held out his talon And Frostbite shook it.

Qibli led him into the town. It was a very beautiful town. It was in the middle of a massive lake and in front of a mountain range and was made up of three islands with Bridges connecting them. The largest island in the middle with what looked like a Cathedral.

The Alliance camp was on the west side of the town. Qibli led him through the town and in a hospital. The moment they saw Frostbite they all got nervous and then concerned. He was led to a room and put on a bed.

As he lay there waiting for the healers to show up he studied Qibli. He was a pretty average sandwing besides the scar. He couldn't really think of anything else to worry about. Just as he was done looking at him the healers came in.

Mostly all were Female Skywings or Seawings but there was one male Rainwing.

"Okay." The rainwing said. "This is going to hurt a lot so it's best if you are not awake for this." As he said it a female skywing walked over to him with a sleep dart in her talons.

"That won't be necessary." He said quickly

Everyone looked at him confused for a moment but then nodded and proceeded. The female skywing put the sleep dart down on a tray.

The male rainwing walked over to the spear in his side and gave him a rag.

"Bite down on it." He said. The moment Frostbite bit on it he yanked the spear out of his side and Frostbite Let out a muffled scream. He looked back and saw blue blood pouring onto the table. "We need to stop the bleeding. I don't think it went deep enough to hurt anything important." The rainwing said as he put a rag over the open wound.

Moments later Frostbite Felt a Burning Sensation that he felt before. It was only there for a few seconds but he was pissed nonetheless. After that he put his head back down on the table and let the rag fall out of his mouth.

"So he will live then?" He heard Qibli say. "Yes, Although i would recommend no fighting for a while. He will be sore for a few days as well." The healer repiled.

"He should also rest for at least a day." The healer spoke.

"I'll be taking him to the Alliance Camp we set up to the west. I can have my own healers look after him." Qibli said in a harsh tone.

"Alright." Came the awkward response of the healer.

It was night by the time they got to the camp and Qibli filled Frostbite in on where he was. It was a small town by the name of Melody. It was a nice town. Low crime and everyone could eat.

It was at least a four day flight from the Jewel. He also filled him in on why he was going this direction, Which was because he had called an emergency meeting in the Alliance after finding hundreds of dead icewings washed up on a beach and a message from iceberg that alerted them to his little trip. The camp they were in was just outside of town and was filled with at least three-Hundred Alliance Troops.

Qibli had him put in a fairly large tent. Some servants were putting in stuff to make it more comfortable for the night. A mirror, A bed, A table, and some "Blankets" whatever the heck those were. Also a "Tub" a metal thing big enough for one dragon. You filled it with water and then used Soap to wash yourself.

So many new things had come out after the icewings become everyone's enemy that is was actually sparking questions in Frostbites head.

One side of him thought that it might be a good thing if the icewings leave or die off. The other thought is was something that icewings were valued. Frostbite let out a pained moan once he moved the flaps to the tent aside.

He walked in and saw everything had been put in. He didn't really care. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep.

But then he remembered the nightmares and figured he could keep himself entertained all night so he spent the first five hours just looking in the mirror.

He had taken everything off besides the necklace and It was midnight when his tent flaps moved aside and a pretty Female skywing walked in. She looked surprised when she saw he was still awake.

"Prince Frostbite...I thought you would be asleep by now." She said embarrassed. "Well i do tend to stay up late so I apologize." He said casually while flipping the mirror around so she couldn't see his reflection.

"Now what were you planning on doing if I was asleep?" He asked.

"Well i...it's just that i...Never seen a living icewing in a long time." She said looking down. Frostbite Noted that she didn't answer the question.

"Well i'm not much to look at." He Said Barking a laugh.

"Well I don't think so." She said looking at him. "You're an Icewing Prince and a fine looking one at that."

He thought for a moment before turning to her. Her face had a look of worry on it as she saw his sacred chest and neck.

"Oh i didn't mean to stare Sorry." She said sincerely as she took a step back.

"Yeah...It tends to happen to Icewings whenever we leave our little cage of a kingdom." He said a little harsher than he meant to.

She took some cautious steps toward him.

"May I?" She said as she held out a talon near his neck.

Well What's the worst that could happen He thought. He nodded and she Began putting her palm around the scars on his neck. She then went to his chest and when she saw the branding she looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't know that they had Icewing fighters…" She said quietly.

"They didn't until they found my egg. I was the only one." He said as she took her talons off him and stepped back.

They waited there in silence for a moment before she turned left.

You always manage to scare off the pretty ones don't you Frostbite? He thought the moment the flaps closed. He then looked over to his bed and then after a few moments he went over and sat down. He wouldn't sleep that night.

He took one last look at the flaps and when he did they moved open a little from a sudden gust of wind and through it he could have sworn he saw something but couldn't be certain. He moved over and looked out the flaps. There was no one around the tent. With another gust of wind he looked to his left and saw it again.

This can't be… Frostbite thought as he went over to check it out.

Nothing again. Then behind a tree a little farther out from camp he saw and icewing.

Yes an icewing. He couldn't make out who or even if it was a male or female. But it was an icewing. He was about to shout out to them but he heard someone coming behind him.

He turned his head to see Qibli. However the sandwing didn't look tired. He looked mad. And he had three other sandwings with him.

"Hey Qibli you alright?" Frostbite asked as the other sandwings stopped and Qibli kept coming towards him. Frostbite knew there was going to be trouble.

Qibli stopped just a few steps from Frostbite.

"Get out of here." He said surprisingly calm voice.

"Guess I'll meet you at the Jewel then?" He said a little concerned.

Qibli walked towards him until he was a little too close for comfort.

"I don't have time for this. You didn't do anything wrong, I just got some bad news and I need you to get to the jewel. I can't go with you so you better hurry up." He informed Frostbite.

He only nodded and ran back to the tent, Got his armour and bag back on before leaving the camp.

He had to walk through town on the way and it was a little odd. Being around so many dragons.

Everyone looked at him with interest, Fear or hatred. He kept walking and held his head as high as he could. It's all he could do. But his mind was only focused on that icewing. He had looked around the woods for a bit but there was nothing there.

He noticed a new building in his path all of a sudden. He looked up at the massive structure. It had all sorts of windows with stained glass and massive pillars and stairs. It had a large tower in the middle of it as well.

A Cathedral Frostbite thought.

He had only heard of these buildings in stories. They were a place of Worship apparently for idiotic dragons who believed in a higher power. A god. Or it was something like that anyway.

He stared at it for a moment before walking down the road next to it.

He was amazed by the fact that Dragons were dumb enough to build these and actually think someone "Watched over them" From some place high in the sky.

The whole idea was stupid. It was lucky for him that the wretched building was on the edge of town. Frostbite took one last look at the town before leaving. As he walked out into the field. He looked at the mountain range in the distance.

They reminded him of an Old song some of the Icewing Royal Guard used to sing about the "Great Mountain Giants" Who were supposed to have lived thousands of years ago.

They all died fighting. It's said that they were driven out of the Ice Kingdom. Eventually it came down to one last Giant, His name was apparently Glacier.

He took on an entire army and it took over one thousand Dragons to bring him down in the Sea. Frostbite always Wondered if the legends were true of course. No one had ever found remains of Giants but a lot of icewings still believe they did walk on the planet at one time.

Frostbite just wondered what tribe was insane enough to fight them.

He looked around him and saw no one.

And he started to sing quietly.

"Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants, my kind are gone from this place.

The last of the great mountain giants, who ruled all the world of my time."

He had to cough.

"Oh the Dragons have stolen my forests, they've stolen my rivers and hills.

And they've built a great wall through my valleys and fished all the fish from rills"

He was nervous.

"In stone halls they burn their great fires, in stone halls they forge their sharp spears."

What if someone saw him?

"Whilst I walk alone in the mountains, with no true companion but tears."

"They hunt me with spears in the daylight, they hunt me with torches by night."

He can't even sing that well

"For these Dragons who are small can never stand tall, whilst giants still walk in the light."

This was stupid. He should just stop.

"Oooooooh, I am the last of the giants, so learn the words of my song.

For when I am gone the singing will fade, and the silence shall last long…"

He finished and took a breath. It was a long trip to the jewel.

And he was a small icewing in a massive world so he may as well pass the time thinking, Drawing or Singing. Either one worked for him.

He would never admit it. But he wished he was a Giant sometimes. Bigger than any dragon in the world. The Roar of Ten Thousand Dragons.

Talons as long as rainforest trees. And Scales made of Iron. Bones made of Steel.

But in the end they only served as a reminder. A reminder that no matter how big, Strong and tall an Icewing is. They will always fail. They will always Die. Alone.

Sure maybe they could fight and kill a great many dragons but...They all died alone in the end.

Frostbite looked back at the mountains. I suppose if dragons are dumb enough to believe in a god...I can be dumb enough to believe in giants.

He then looked at the stars and stopped. The Stars were all shining. The mist he was in seemed to disappear.

It took his breath away. In moments like this, he often thought of everything, no one really knew. Like how massive their world really is. How many other Tribes Exist Undiscovered? Or many new continents are out there?. They couldn't be the only ones.

They just couldn't. And How many Dragons gave their lives so he could have this view?

"So an icewing Prince in Melody staring at the sky thinking? And singing?" A deep voice said behind him. He turned but saw nothing. "Or is it Plotting?" It said again, This time from the left.

"Maybe it's just sad." Said a More feminine voice from his right.

"Or maybe it is lost." Said the deeper one from in front of him. He saw the grass move this time.

He sat there for a few moments. He could hear and see the grass rustling all around him but after a few minutes everything stopped.

He took a nervous step forward looking around. Why is everything out here so creepy or deadly? Why can't i just find a herd of cows and nothing else? Why was there a icewing here? Why were there dragons talking to me through tall grass? Im i going insane?

He shook his head and kept walking. He had a limit and it was nearing the top. So to avoid anything else happening He Opened his wings and flew away. He would not stop until he got to the jewel. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the group

Welcome Back. And as you can see, I am not dead! I also forgot to ask in the last chapter What would you guys like to see? Did you like the 2 points of view thing i had in the second chapter?. And also thank you all for so much support and being so nice to me. It means a lot. Anyways i will not take up any more of your time and you can start reading your massive heart out you lovely person! :3

Chapter 4

Show them all

-Prince Frostbite-

It has been five days since I left Melody and I am now in the out skirts of the jewel. I am in a small Saloon called "Sandy's Oasis." Small and filled with Killers and your general vermin, It is my kind of place indeed.

The meeting is in ten hours. All Queens shall be present and so will any nobles they take with them. This will be the first time in the city's existence that the people of this city shall see an icewing.

I still have to head to the Alliance Palace and receive a lot of letters going to the Queen. I also can get a room there if i want but i will more than likely Take the letters and hightail it back home.

My time out of the ice kingdom has been just like when i was a dragonet. Losing Friends and finding nothing but Death and creepy Dragons. Everyone looks at me with one of three faces.

Fear

Hatred

Interest

The occasional Dragonet will look at me with Astonishment as I walk along the streets. It's actually kind of odd. To alot of young Dragons and even the older ones now, Icewings are legendary.

Cold Hearted killers from a poor kingdom who only want death and an eternal winter. As fun as that may be, I don't think it would suit me personally.

It's funny in a way. I can clearly see what the U.T.A has chosen to teach the world. But besides all the bad, The city has inspired me with all the inventions that have come from it and I will soon try to Draw up a few designs for things i may be able to make.

My mind is also cleared by the city in some way it would seem, As i have not seen any creepy or odd things for a while now. Then again i have not slept since the night I got drunk at the small house…Whenever that was.

This is all i can write for now. I have alot of dragons to impress. And even more to convince if i want to end this bloodshed in my home.

Frostbite Closed his journal as he stood up and began to walk over to the doors of the saloon. He had to step over the bodies of unconscious patrons who were unlucky enough to try and test him. He took one last bottle of wine from a table as he reached the door and opened them.

He took a swig and went down the stairs onto the street. The moment he had arrived it began to snow and the snow was still going strong It was more of a Blizzard by this point. It was very Poetic in a way. The icewings return with The Winter. He looked back at the saloon. It was a one story building that was more of a square made of stone. You could fit at least Seventy dragons in there. The windows were smashed out and three dragons were groaning on the front area by the entrance.

He smirked and started off down the street. He was still outside the City walls and was in a more of a poor area of the Outskirts. A lot of odd dragons lived here. The only perk was that the west Gate was only down the street.

He didn't have far to walk on the messy dirt road that was now covered by a thin layer of snow. Once he was at the gate he saw there was indeed a line up. Dragons trying to get past the Alliance checkpoint and into the city. From all tribes they were lined up with blankets. Some were obviously sick.

Of course he was not some random peasant. He was a queen's messenger and a Prince. He walked past the line to the guards, Getting loud insults from the ones in the line as he did.

He went to talk to a skywing guard Who did not yet have his winter Armour.

The guard spoke first.

"Prince Frostbite, We have been Expecting you for a while now.' He said. "Do you know where to go?" He asked.

"I'll manage." Frostbite replied Calmly. In truth he only knew what the Building looked like from reports. Massive with Chiseled white stone, Seven Towers. Six on each side of the it and one in the middle. The building was more like a Temple.

"Then head on in." The guard said as he moved out of Frostbites path and let him walk through the gates.

Frostbite Stepped by the Skywing and past the Gate into the city. Here there was a clear difference. The roads were smooth. The buildings were massive and beautiful. Vines that were still bright green grew out of some of them and they all had a paint scheme of White and Red.

There were awnings on some of the buildings that covered some shops. It was a busy street too, So he made sure to make a mental note to check his belongings every minute.

He had a way to walk to the palace. He would fly if it was allowed but apparently to reduce the risk of injury they had outlawed flying within the city limits. But it was Maybe three or four hours to walk. It was only morning yet.

He started off down the street and he could see the heads start to turn.

He heard the sound of dragons mummering and whispering. He only kept his head held high and walked on. The Snow Drifting in front of him.

He looked around and saw a sign. "Sunny Street" It read. But As he moved his head back he caught a glimpse of something shiny to the left of him.

He turned his head as he walked and saw it was a smaller shop with a red awning above it and a poorly made sign. "GuPpy's GlaSs" He read with a Laugh.

He looked down and saw a small seawing staring at him. He couldn't have been more than two years old and was a wonderful mix of Sea green and Deep Blue. He had big Blue eyes that were filled with curiosity.

Frostbite walked up to him and looked at the glass objects that were on a table and hung on a few posts. Mainly Necklaces and earrings with the occasional Bottle or Vase. Of course he couldn't carry a vase or bottle with him at the moment.

And he didn't like earrings, Yes they had become a popular fashion trend after the last big war at jade mountain but he didn't like the things. So he looked at a necklace.

There was a wonderful and well crafted Shark Necklace that was stained blue. The shark looked like it was jumping out of the water and over a wave.

Frostbite Looked at it and carefully took it off the small metal pole it was on. He then looked at the small seawing. He was currently sneezing and shaking a bit. Probably from the cold.

"How much for the Necklace?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"F-f-four coppers s-s-s-ir…" He said nervously.

Frostbite smiled as he reached in his travel bag. Of course he could afford this. He had at least Five Hundred Gold Coins on him right now in Five separate was a gift that Iceberg gave one of the guards to hand him before he left. It was from the Queen apparently.

Each Gold coin was worth One Hundred Coppers. He took one Pouch that was filled with One Hundred Gold Coins out and handed it to the small seawing.

The little seawing almost dropped it on how heavy it was. The little seawing looked in the small pouch and turned around at the house behind him before running to the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" He heard the small seawing call.

He heard some running and then things falling.

"Guppy! Oh Guppy what happened?!" A female who was more than likely his mother asked concerned.

"What happened? Did someone rob you again?" An older voice Asked.

"No! No! A big white dragon gave me this lookit!" He heard the small sewing say excitedly and then he heard a few gasps and someone crying.

He looked at the window and he could clearly see Guppy Who was in his mother's arms and an Old sewing looking at the pouch in amazement. Guppy looked up and saw Frostbite.

"Look that's him!" He yelled pointing at Frostbite.

His mother looked up at Frostbite and then at the older seawing who had apparently already seen him. The poor old thing looked like he would drop dead any minute from joy...Or...Old age. Maybe both. Happy and Old. How could such a thing exist?

Frostbite nodded and began walking off.

Stay out of trouble little fish. He thought as he turned a corner onto the main street.

The blizzard picked up a bit and the Massive main street was covered in at least a foot of snow. He looked down the main street and could see the faint outline of the palace. It was big alright.

After a long time of him walking he was within the home stretch of the palace. The Blizzard had Died down a bit and he could see the palace clearly. It was massive. Bigger than any palace the tribes could have. In the Carvings on the massive pillars and walls there were dragons. Standing as if they were on guard. Some were carved in Flight.

He started to go over how these meetings went. First you have to head to the meeting room. On the way they would more than likely ask him if he had any music sheets for songs he wanted played upon his entry. All Queens and representatives of a tribe had one but he didn't bother. Give a speech and then Answer some questions. After that head to your assigned Balcony on the second floor and watch the rest of the dragons do theirs.

Second you had to go to a private meeting with the queens and Royal families and trusted advisors. Get Letters from them and try to be nice.

Third, He would be taken to a room and it would be him and the Queens. No one else.

Frostbite kept going over this in his head. He still had no idea what kind of "Speech" They expected. Well That was a lie. They wanted him to say that the icewings were Broken and could fight no longer. He was getting nervous so to take his mind off things he looked at his necklaces.

He had his old Rock thing on and his newly acquired Glass one next to it. He never understood the rock thing. It didn't look nice or even interesting.

He put his head back up as he started going up the stairs of the palace. He didn't get Nervous often back in the ice kingdom but out here it seemed every hour his heart was trying to find a new way to escape his chest.

He got to the top of the stairs and looked up. The gates were massive and golden. He was now standing on a Platform and There were a group of Mudwings coming toward him in a V formation. The lead mudwing was dark Brown and massive. Maybe the size of iceberg.

"Prince Frostbite I assume?" He said not even looking at him.

"That would be me." Frostbite said.

The mudwing nodded and stepped back. When he did two Nightwings who he had not seen, Stepped out from inside of the V formation and walked towards him. They were both Females but Fairly tall. He was still at least a head taller than them.

"Prince Frostbite." The one on the right said to him. She sounded a little Excited.

"Please Follow us." The other one finished for her.

"Lead the way." He said as he turned his attention to one of the pillars. He could have sworn that he saw it move...A rainwing maybe?

They both turned and walked toward the gate. So he quickly followed. It opened and the mudwings adjusted their formation accordingly. The Entrance was massive.

They walked on a red carpet with golden edges. The walls were lined with Paintings, Treasure and statues. All the Statues had big stained glass windows behind them. There were Shelves with Scrolls and books on them the whole way down. The floor beneath the carpet was White Marble.

He Continued to walk behind his escort the whole way down the hallways and through corridors.

As they walked he also noticed a lot of dragons looking at him with a new face. Impressed. He didn't know why.

Eventually they got to the room where everyone would be giving speeches on how their tribe was doing and what issues had to be addressed. It was in a Semi Circle shape and Frostbite was led all the way down to a massive stage and put just behind the giant red curtains which closed the moment his escort left.

He tried to control his breathing as much as possible. And after about two hours he had done it. Unfortunately that is also when the curtains started to open as he was mid pace. He heard the room filling up. The dragons talking. But all went silent when the red curtains opened and revealed Frostbite. The Lone Icewing Prince.

There were dragons from every tribe that filled the room. Maybe four-Hundred? Or close anyway. They were in the seats in front of him and in the balconies above him on the sides where the Queens sat. He could see all five. He took a breath and Started to speak.

He started Loudly and clearly. "My name is Prince Frostbite and I am here on behalf of the Queen and the Entire Icewing Royal Family." He had to pause to calm himself for a second. "And I bring with me a message." He stopped to take a breath he suddenly needed.

"That message being that we are Reconsidering the offer to join the United Tribe Alliance." He stopped and the crowd began to applaud him. He hated saying that though. These sick bastards would applaud after so many died because they can't live in a world without everyone's bowing to them? What a joke.

Once they all quieted down he went to speak again but couldn't unless he wanted to start insulting the entire audience. so he thought fast.

"If there are any Questions that you may have, Now is the time." He said clearly just like before. He waited until he heard someone clear their throat.

He looked to the source of the sound and found it to be one of the Queens. Queen Ruby. He thought as he saw her. She was smaller unlike all the other Queens And he couldn't quite make out many details from his spot on the stage.

"Why isn't the Queen Here Herself?" she asked. He was told that she was a sweet Dragoness but she sounded Infuriated.

"Well they wanted to send someone expendable." He Started."Also she is busy running things." After that they waited a minute for anymore questions.

Everyone Definitely had one but they didn't ask. Frostbite stepped back and nodded at the dragons who in charge of the curtains. A Rainwing and Nightwing. The moment he nodded they closed the curtains. Just before they were fully shut he could have sworn he saw all the Queens staring at him With eyes that could kill.

As they shut Frostbite Took another breath. Before heading offstage through a door and up a staircase to the second floor. He didn't have to walk far. The Icewing Balcony was the last one on the right near the stage.

He opened a small door and walked in. There was a small balcony itself and a nice sized room behind it. It was freshly cleaned Frostbite Noted as he sat down on the marble floor. He was so tired. He almost went to shut his eyes but as he did a loud group of violins and drums and trumpets started to play and some singing.

"God Save the Queen, God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen,"

"God save the Queen, Send her victorious,Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us, God save the Queen."

"Oh Lord our God arise,Scatter our enemies,

And make them fall."

"Confound their politics, Frustrate their knavish tricks,

On Thee our hopes we fix Oh save us all."

Frostbite Stood up and walked to his balcony to see who was going toward the stage. He looked out and saw the band in the back playing and then at the Dragoness walking down the Middle. A Slim Seawing was walking down the middle and it was hard to make out any detail.

His eyes wanted to shut so badly.

"Thy choicest gifts in store, On her be pleased to pour, Long may she reign."

He walked back in and lay on the floor. He was not needed for the rest of the Opening speech so he may as well rest.

"May she defend our laws And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice"

"God save the Queen…"

Frostbite awoke with a jump after what seemed like seconds. He looked around and saw that he was still in his empty room on the floor. He sat up and walked back to the Balcony. The last dragon, Who was a Rainwing, Queen Glory by the looks of it. Was getting off the stage and dragons were leaving.

Now to the gathering He thought as he left the room. He shut the door behind him and walked down a small hallway. At the end of it was a staircase leading to the bigger hallway.

He waited until there was no one left in the long hallway and walked out. He was about halfway down the hall when his ears started to ring and his vision blurred.

He leaned against a pillar and shut his eyes. He hated this but he couldn't change it. He had it for as long as he could remember and it only hurt him.

When he opened his eyes again the ringing was dying down.

He looked up and sighed but before he could move someone walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Prince Frostbite?" A familiar voice called to him.

"I believe so." He said with a smile as he turned to her. He knew this one. Queen Thorn. And behind her, was her daughter. Sunny.

They smiled at each other as Thorn was trying and failing to hide her joy. And eventually it broke out as she hugged him. Which was awkward given how tall she was.

"Look at how much you've grown" She said happily as she stepped back and over looked him.

"I can't believe it. I thought we would never see you again." Sunny spoke as she walked next to her mother.

"I thought so too sunny." He said to the Golden Dragoness. After he said it, he immediately felt the pounding in his head threaten to return. And put his down a bit and yawned.

"You feeling okay?" She asked with some worry.

"Yeah im just-" He was cut off by another yawn. He heard sunny giggle in the background.

"Well anyways." He said quickly "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well how about you come up to our room and we can talk about it? The other Queens will be up there soon." She said in a more motherly sounding voice which he recognized from his early years.

"I thought we had a gathering to go to?" Frostbite said, Confused.

"We did but it had to get canceled due to the many dragons that were not going to arrive as soon as we hoped." Sunny piped in.

Well I suppose that's good then. Frostbite thought.

"Lead the way." He said to them. They both turned and led him up a staircase that was only a little way up the hall. It winded up for a long time but once they got to the top they were in a large room. It had a large Round table in the middle with seats around it.

In the walls there were what seemed to be areas for sleeping. Small rooms covered by some curtains and a medium sized bed at the back wall in each of them.

"Please go wait over there.' Thorn said with a smile as she pointed to one of the small rooms a little ways from the staircase. Frostbite nodded and went over. The curtains were opened and he sat down. He glanced at the two sandwing and they were talking by the table.

Frostbite Yawned again and when his head went down he Looked at the bed. He never really knew what they were like and right now seemed like a good time to test it.

He walked over and put himself on the bed. As he laid his head down he thought Just lay here for a few minutes. But the moment his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

It was Midnight. Hundreds of tents had been pitched in the castles compound and were filled with the sounds of sleeping dragonets. However the little icewing could not sleep. He was nervous. The Big dragons left him a while ago and he was alone in his small tent. He had just finished a cow that they had brought him before they left and was now searching the tent for more food.

The tent flaps opened and the Nightwing came in again. This time with a Sandwing who had a Zig Zag scar on his snout and a Much Larger female Sandwing came in behind him.

"So this is the little Trouble Maker?" The big sandwing said in a sweet voice. She started to walk over to the little icewing.

He Sat down and looked at her coming toward him slowly. After he bit the Art dragon who was apparently named "Rainwing" The nightwing didn't want him to bite anyone else so he wouldn't bite this one.

She stopped and sat down in front of him. "What's your name little one?" She asked.

"Icewings don't get names." He said and tilted his head confused.

She smiled sadly at him before turning back to the Nightwing and other sandwing. When they started talking, the little icewing picked up a new scent of food. He sniffed the air and walked over to a table on the right side of his tent.

On the top was a leg of a cow. He went on two legs and tried to reach it but to no avail. He whined and the larger Sandwing came over to him. She looked at the slab of meat and then at the little icewing.

She put the meat on the floor in front of the sitting icewing and he began to dig in instantly. As he was eating he could hear what they were saying.

"How is the rainwing?" The large sandwing asked.

"He's fine. The bite looked worse than it was." The nightwing said to her.

"Good...That's good." The large sandwing said with a sigh.

"How did the Jackals get an icewing egg?" The sandwing who he called Zig Zag spoke.

"They may have got him after he hatched. Maybe his parents lived in possibility?" The Nightwing said.

"The last Icewings left Possibility long ago." The big sandwing said as she glanced at the little icewing.

"Maybe there was more? Hiding in a cave? Or something?" The Nightwing said quietly as she looked at the little icewing. She then looked at the other two dragons and they nodded.

He had almost conquered the cow leg when he looked up and saw that the Nightwing was looking at him. She had a smile on her face but her eyes dug into his soul.

He put down his leg and stared back. She giggled a little and walked over to him. Once she was close enough she picked up the small dragonet and placed him on the table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'm fine." He said happily.

"Does your chest hurt?" She asked as she lightly ran her talons over the branding on him.

It hurt a little but he put on his strong act.

"Nope." He said confidently.

She Frowned and opened her mouth to say something but the larger sandwing walked up to them. Without saying a word the Nightwing Nodded and left with Zig Zag.

The bigger sandwing walked over to him.

"I think you should get some sleep now." The sandwing said to him and gently picked him up. The little icewing Whined a little in protest.

"But I'm not tired." He said and then immediately yawned after saying it.

The sandwing smiled and laughed. She placed him on a small bed which he jumped off instantly.

She looked at him confused. "Come on. It's time for bed." She spoke.

The little icewing walked back up to the bed and sniffed it nervously before looking up at the sandwing. She nodded and he slowly put himself on the bed. It felt good beneath him. Good in a weird way but good nonetheless.

The sandwing smiled and began to lay down on the floor next to him. He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

Frostbite opened his eyes slowly as someone began to shake him awake.

He looked over and saw it was sunny, who smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry Frostbite but the others are coming up the stairs. You can sleep in your own room all you want after this." She told him.

"Alright." He said as got himself off the bed and began to walk with sunny over to the table in the middle of the room. Thorn was already sat down.

He stood to Thorns Right and Sunny Stood to her left. They both waited for a minute and although he couldn't make out what they were saying, he could hear the voices of the queens coming up the staircase.

The Mudwing Queen was the First to come up the staircase. She looked just like every other mudwing apart from some Scars and jewelry. She was massive however. Bigger than Thorn and definitely bigger than him.

Behind her was a seawing. She was far to small to be a queen which puzzled him.

Next came a Rainwing. She was tall, Mostly due to her neck. She had her scales turned to Green, Orange and some blue. She was escorted by two Male Nightwings. One looked a little worn and around the rainwings height. The second looked normal but just big, However something inside Frostbite told him he would be trouble. And the looks he kept giving Frostbite Were not comforting.

Lastly Came a Skywing, Queen ruby. Now that he was close he could make out more details. She had Bright Orange scales mixed in with dark red ones. She was large as well. Behind her entered a familiar sandwing, Qibli and next to him two more Nightwings. Both Female he thought he recognized the first one. She had normal Black scales and such but she had some silver ones underneath her eyes, Kind of like tear drops.

The second Had a mix of Golden and Black that made her look stunning. She was small but the death stare she gave Frostbite as she sat down Worried him.

They all sat down in their assigned seats. The Skywing was to his right with her companions. Next to her was the Rainwing with hers and then the Seawing and then the mudwing to Thorns Left next to sunny.

Thorn spoke first.

"It's good to see you all again." She started as she looked at everyone with a smile. "However we have very urgent business, Concerning the Icewings. Hence the Icewing to my right" She and everyone else looked at him.

He Gave a polite Nod as Thorn carried on.

"As you all heard in the Stageroom, The icewings are reconsidering the offer. However, I would like to know the state of the icewings before I consider letting them join." Thorn Said.

Everyone looked at him again and he had to think of what to say. He could be blunt with them but the Alliance could take that information and use it against them in a fight, so he decided to tell a half lie.

"My Home is Suffering, That is no secret." He started. "Many Dragons from all ages have died at the hands of the blockade, Even though our army has remained strong, Our Common Dragons have suffered to the highest degree. All you need to do is ask what happened to the dragons fleeing Coldtown." He finished with some fake and a bit of real sadness in his voice.

Qibli Picked up the gesture and began to speak.

"Coldtown was a small village on the coast of the ice kingdom. A few Weeks ago we found Hundreds of bodies on the shores of the sky kingdom near ruby's personal home as a direct result of hunger. Most of them were dragonets…" He said as he avoided the look The seawing was giving him.

"That was not our plan…" The Mudwing said, Anger filling her voice.

"Agreed." The Glorypitched in.

"I am sorry Prince Frostbite." Ruby suddenly said from his right.

"We never meant to kill so many."

Frostbite wanted to say something but he decided against it.

Silence hung in the room. Everyone either looking at the table in anger or sadness. A few were thinking of solutions.

"I vote to lift the Blockade." Spoke The seawing.

"As do I." The Glory joined in.

"I think you should both consider the possibility that he could be lying to us." The Second Nightwing spoke out.

Everyone turned to him.

"Why would he tell us this?" He started "It could be a lie to get us to lift our blockade, When we do they will attack us." He finished as he started walking around the table toward Frostbite.

"All the things icewings have told us in the past have been Lies. Why would this one, A Prince Nonetheless. Be any different?" He finished as he was maybe a foot or two away from him. He was a whole head taller than him.

He Growled at Frostbite and looked him in the eye. He wanted Frostbite to react this badly. But he had no intention of allowing one .

So Frostbite decided to back down and let this Nightwing play his little game.

"I'm Not lying to you. If you want evidence just ask Qibli to repeat himself to you." He said casually as he glanced at Qibli. "Or go and Visit the beach where they died. And maybe if that does not prove anything I can take you to my home, And I can show you all the dead dragonets who never knew why some dragons from the south hated them so much to the point where they wanted them dead." He finished

The Nightwing stared at him in silence for a moment before looking at the Rainwing queen. She Shook her head no and he moved back. Thorn Then let out a loud sigh and rubbed her head gently.

"I say we wait to make any drastic decisions, I have no doubt that our blockade has killed many dragons who did not deserve it but...That blockade is there for a reason." She glanced sideways at Frostbite before continuing. "It's horrible but the sooner the Icewings learn they can't win the better, They are the only reason that the conflict is still ongoing."

Now that hurt. That hurt more than any blow he had ever been struck with.

And as much as he wanted to say something he couldn't. Not that he would be heard anyway. Everyone began to speak over each other after she stopped.

Some Dragons wanted to just attack now. Others wanted to wait and a few wanted it to stop. Frostbite knew that it wouldn't end. Not for a while, and when it did end it was more than likely going to be in blood. Fire and blood.

After about ten minutes of Dragons talking over one another the meeting got back on track and they turned to topics of food shortages in the mud kingdom and A few murders going around near the Jade mountain.

By the end of it all he was barely standing and pay attention and was only noticed that all the dragons were leaving when sunny came up and waved a talon in front of his face.

"Frostbite?" She spoke tiredly. She looked like she was ready to call it a night.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said quickly as he began to walk to the door with her. He gave the room another look over and saw that the only dragons left were Thorn, Ruby and Nightwing. The one who had gotten close to him earlier. They were talking quietly over near a window.

Sunny and him walked over to the door, Walked down the stairs and out into the hallway when she turned to him.

"I'll take you to your room." She said looking back at him before leading him down the massive hallway.

As they walked he could only think about what Thorn had said.

He didn't know if that was just a thing she said to appease the other queens or if she genuinely thought that.

She couldn't have meant that. He tried to tell himself but a small part of him didn't believe it. She was a queen. She was sworn to the United tribe alliance and couldn't look like an icewing supporter in a meeting like that. The other queens would get suspicious of her.

Frostbite's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing in his ears and blurred vision. It hit so hard that his head spun and he fell on his side and whacked his head off the ground, making it worse.

He could make out the faint shape of sunny coming towards him and what he guessed were guards with her. Everything was fading to black as he watched her shape come towards him. He noticed another shape as well. A white blur in the shape of a dragon looking at him from behind sunny.

Then there were flashes. A small cove, a cave and a spear covered in a blue liquid.

Then darkness.

Sorry if that felt rushed but i just stayed on this computer for 9 hours straight to write this after I saw how long it was since I last uploaded. For those who have been waiting i am so sorry. But now that i am back i would like to ask you some questions. Like what would you like to see more of and who would you like to see more of? Honest Opinions on the story so far? Suggestions? Stuff like that. It would be very helpful. And I hope all of you have a great night/Day wherever you may be at the moment.

Until Next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Jewel Hotline

AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM NOT DEAD. Hello everyone and today i am back in with an all new chapter. Before you get to reading you might be asking, "Damn man. Where the hell did you go?" Well that's a fine question. The short answer is that I have been in and out of medical for the past month. I am fine now and ready to upload. Sorry for the delay and please review the chapter as your feedback is always valued. Have fun lads.

Also, I got my head into the mess of accents after playing Wolfenstien. So, From now on the accents are as follows. Seawings:Scottish/Irish{Sorry celtic bois} Nightwing:British{General London area accents.} Icewing: Germanic{Odd but i love it.} Sandwings: Austrailian{Lemme know what ya think.] Skywing and mudwing: American{Strong and fast lads} Rainwings: French{Read into that as you will.} And last two things, 1 i am sorry for the Horrible First chapter, I'm still new to this.

This is also the biggest Chapter. There are also mentions of self harm, The D to rugs as well as some more M rated Content. If that's not for you feel free to skip this but it is the biggest chapter yet.

Chapter 5

Mirror Mirror

Frostbite was not sure what to expect when he woke up from whatever had hit him in the hallway. But this...Was not it. Not at all.

He opened his eyes abit after a pounding feeling had gone away in his head. And to his shock and surprise, there was a Nightwing staring back at him, With Her Vibrant Green eyes. She was just staring at him. Not moving, No expression. Just a blank stare.

Frostbite moved his head to the left to check out his surroundings and when his head just began to move the Nightwing almost Jumped out of her own scales. He quickly looked back at her and saw she was blinking rapidly and trying to say something but failing.

"I am so sorry about that Prince Frostbite." She said as she calmed herself.

"Its fine." He said as he went back to looking around.

He was in a room with White stone walls and a shiny marble floor as well as a spruce wood roof. He was laying on an odd form of bed that had these weird fluffy things that were placed over him. They made him uncomfortably warm, Apart from that there was not much in the room. Save the dragoness who was about three talon's away.

"Where am I?" He asked as he stood up.

"You're in the chambers for the Icewings. We made it in the building just so that if you ever wanted to join the Alliance you could have a place to stay in the capital." She paused. "I hope it's alright."

He looked back around the room

"I have been in far worse." He said plainly.

Silence hung in the air briefly

"So." He started "Who are you, What happened to me and why did no one wake me?" He asked as he turned towards this nightwing.

"Well. My name is MoonWatcher." She said Clearly. She also began to fix her posture. It was now more straight and confident. "And you passed out in the hallway after the meeting, Our healers couldn't figure out what was wrong and wanted to wait till you woke up."

"Well they don't have to waste their time." He said with a slight growl as a sharp pain hit his head once more. He turned to face the bed.

"Are you sure?" She said, She seemed like she was actually concerned.

"Yes. Now where is Thorn? Or sunny for that matter." He asked. He had to go and talk to them right away, His dragons were under threat at the moment and he wanted to have a more in depth discussion.

He waited for a response but got none after a minute. This Dragoness He thought to himself.

When he turned to face her again he saw he staring at him. This time his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it with a quick question.

"Are you by any chance related to prince Winter?" She asked. She sounded a small bit angry even.

"Uh well yes, All members of the royal family are related but I don't know if I am directly related to him, As i never met my father or mother." He responded.

"What about that chestplate?" She asked nodding at it.

"Damn thing was blown nearly in half and it was scorched to the moons, Whoever had it on took one big hit. My mentor gave it to me when I was ten." He finished and looked at her. She didn't look mad but it was just something he couldn't explain.

"Sunny and Thorn left back to the kingdom of sand." She said plainly. "The other queen's are here if you wish to talk to them." She finished and left the room swiftly.

Okay then He thought to himself one last time before opening the door and going into the hallway that she disappeared into.

When he opened the door, he was met with a very cozy looking hallway with pillars every twenty-Five Talons or so and a massive staircase at one end and a cross section off into two seperate halls further down at the other end.

The Walls were the same White stone as his room however out here there were carvings in them the entire length of the hallway. The floor was marble just like the rest of the palace and there was a red carpet in the middle. The hallway was also decorated to the max.

Huge paintings were all over the walls and multiple house flags from various Tribes. The Roof was also made of spruce which gave off a fairly welcoming scent. He then noticed the door across from him, The door was made from what looked like oak wood. The carving above it was a Rainwing in an elegant pose with her wings spread out and a cloak of leaves around her Beneath her were words carved in the stone saying "Peace for our dragonets."

He wanted to see if his doorway had a carving above it so he stepped out into the middle of the hallway to look back.

However before he could get a good look at it he was pushed to the side by a big brown wall of muscle. He stumbled back a small bit but didn't fall. He looked at this clumsy lump of muscle and was about to say some very rude words to tell him what his thoughts were right now but he was stopped when he saw this mudwings face.

It was normal for the most part however the top left of his head curved in slightly and the mudwing had an over excited smile with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I am so, so sorry sir!" A voice called out from behind this odd mudwing. He looked past him to see a fairly scrawing looking sandwing trying to pick up some scrolls he had dropped.

He picked them all up and walked up to Frostbite, and Frostbite was right. This Sandwing was all scale and bone. He looked like he had no muscle on his body at all.

"Who in the moons are you?" Frostbite asked still abit livid about being shoved by the mudwing.

The sandwing looked at him and then his eyes went wide.

"Im Dusty!" He said and held out a talon which Frostbite shook after a second. "And this is Mudpie." He nodded at the mudwing who looked like he just say a herd of fat hippos ready to be eaten.

"And your what?...A sandwing ambassador?" Frostbite asked again taking a second look at him.

"What?! No! I could only dream of that honor, I work here as a Caretaker and cleaner." He finished with a small laugh.

"Caretaker? For who?." Frostbite asked as he leaned back on a pillar. He was angry at first but just asking this sandwing questions was a time and a half.

"For Mudpie, he hatched and i suppose as he grew up he was never like the other mudwing dragonets. His father wanted him dead but his mother had friends here and I promised to take care of him. I have been his friend since we were dragonets." He said as he picked up the last of his scrolls.

As he finished Frostbite looked at this mudwing, They didn't have any Dragons like him in the ice kingdom so it was odd to see one.

As he was looking at him a Skywing walked by carrying a plate with some fine smelling food on it. He watched her walk down the hall until she turned a corner. He then looked back at dusty.

"So you have been living in this place for all your life? You must have met a lot of pretty Dragoness's up here." He said to him with a slight nod down the hallway where the skywing went.

He looked confused for a moment but then slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah I suppose I have." He said with a smile.

Just as they were finishing up they're conversation another sandwing appeared at the top of the staircase and called down to dusty.

"Dusty, Come on!" She sounded like she was mad at him but he couldn't tell.

Dusty Looked up and called back with a quick "I'll be right there!."

He looked back at Frostbite as the mudwing ran up the staircase, Frostbite nodded at him and gave him a pat on the back to which dusty almost fell again. "Good meeting you Dusty." He said as Dusty started to walk up the stairs.

Once he was gone Frostbite finally got a look at the carving above his door.

It was an Icewing with a spear in his Right Talon In a Guarding Stance and the Massive Icewall that defended the Kingdom was behind him. There were no Words beneath him. Frostbite then remembered his own armour and belongings. He went back into the room and collected them from the end of his bed and put them on. After he walked backed out into the hallway.

He then Noticed that his room was in between two others. One was a Seawing jumping out of the water with the moons in the background with the words "Unchained for eternity" below it. The other was a Skywing flying upwards in between two massive mountains and one had what appeared to be Smoke coming from it with the words "Always Responding" at the bottom.

He looked at either sides of the rainwings room and saw a Mudwing with swamp trees all around him with the words "Our hunger is for peace and prosperity" The other was a Sandwing holding two spears in an X with the words "Always Ready".

He looked at these a while longer before noting that there was no Nightwing room and started to move down the hallway. There were some large windows he could see now as well.

He walked down the hall a small bit before hearing voices, He got down to the end of the hall and had to make a choice, He could go right were all the voices were or left. Into what would appear to be a dark Hallway. He listened a while longer and realized that the voices to the right were laughter.

Left.

Without another thought he walked out into the darker hallway and quickly looked back to see that the other hall led to a room lit up by a roaring fire in a stone pit. From where he was he could see dragons around it on small bed like objects.

He looked back down the dark hall and saw that for what he could see, it was pitch dark all the way down. However it was lined with rooms that had no carvings above them. He kept walking and eventually heard voices right as he was wondering how far this hall went.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard the voices. He crept closer to the door it was coming from. It was a plain looking door with no markings to his left.

He was next to it and he leaned in to hear.

"You allowed a Beast with no strategic thought, get into your palace. That is your Problem but an Embarrassment at best." A sandwing sounding voice said.

"Listen here, That Beast took seven spear heads to its bloody chest. Our troops did as ordered." What sounded like a seawing said.

"We shall talk more on it later, For now we must head back to plaza. You best not keep Moon waiting." The sandwing said and Frostbite decided to play it cool and started walking down the hallway again looking at the other doors.

He heard the door open didn't hear it close. After a moment he heard the sandwing call out.

"You lost Icewing?" He sounded confused but amused.

He turned to face them.

"Just having a look around, I am new to this place after all." He said confidently

The seawing and Sandwing looked at each other. He couldn't make out many details as the room was so dark but the seawing was armed.

They nodded and walked off.

Frostbite turned back around just as they got far down the hall and almost jumped as he could have sworn something leaped across the hall.

"Hello?" He said.

As he got no response he figured it was just his eyes so he kept his course down the hall except now he was paying attention to the walls and doors.

He walked by one and it opened which made him stop and then the Lanterns in the hall all lit up at once Blinding him slightly.

He looked back up just in time to see a rather Large Nightwing in front of him. The Nightwing grabbed him and slammed him against the wall in his moment of shock and put a knife to his neck. Frostbite tensed up and got ready to slam his own talons into this Nightwings Underbelly. As he was here he looked at the Nightwing's face, It was...Rotten?. The Nightwing opened its mouth in a scream but no sound came out and then the lanterns suddenly died out. The door slammed shut and the Nightwing was gone.

Frostbite stood and Walked in a fairly fast pace down the hall towards the other dragons who were laughing. The whole way out of that hall he could have sworn he saw eyes looking at him or Screams in the walls. He shook it off as he walked out of the hall. He breathed for a moment and decided he should go back to his room. The sun was going down and he had nothing else to do. As he started back to his room someone called out.

"Hey Frosty!" A Sandwing Voice shouted at him. It came from the room filled with laughs and Frostbite could see all the dragons had turned to look at him. "Come here a minute!." The sandwing said as he waved him over.

Frostbite took one last look at his rooms direction and then walked towards the dragons. When he entered, he noticed the room was more of a cozy den. A Fireplace was lit well and those bed like objects were all around it. the room also had bookshelves in between the massive windows that showed off the snowstorm that was raging outside. Apart from that there was also a pool in the corner and a small stage near it.

Frostbite walked up to the small group of six Dragons around the fireplace but stopped before the light fully got to him, As much as he wanted to meet these dragons he didn't want to get uncomfortably warm or overheat next to a damn fireplace.

Once he stopped he got a better look at the dragons. Each one was from a different tribe. The Rainwing was slim and a mix of colors. Yellow, Light Blue, Purple, Pink and white to be exact at the moment. She was laying on her back looking up at him and next to her was the skywing he saw earlier. He didn't notice any detail on her when she passed but now he could see much better. She had dark red scales all over her back with a greyish underbelly and Fiery Red eyes.

Behind them was the sandwing who had a scar running along her chest into an X.

Behind her was the seawing in the pool. He couldn't make out much but she had come out mostly to see his entrance. She was very light blue though.

Then there was the Mudwing who was massive, He was by the fire adding more wood to it and blasting some fire in. He didn't have many features that caught Frostbites eye. He then saw the Nightwing across from the mudwing. Now she was odd. Her scales were Black and Gold with what looked like tear drops forming under her eyes. Golden tears Frostbite thought. However the look that she gave him was one he would not ever wish to see again.

"Come and take a rest by the fire, We want to get to know you better." The sandwing said from behind the the rainwing and skywing who nodded and looked at him with curiosity.

The Mudwing now turned over to look at him and the Nightwing tilted her head at him. The seawing placed her head lazily on the edge of the pool.

He sighed and walked into the light. The Scars on his shoulders, Back neck became visible. His armour was still dirty and dusty. But a small bit managed to shine. He watched all they're expressions change as they saw him in the full light.

The Mudwing nodded, The seawing raised her head, The skywing and rainwing tilted their heads, The nightwings eyes went wide.

All of those reactions were normal to him by this point however the Sandwings reaction scared him. She just looked at him with. Envy? Determination? A cold smile? He didn't like it.

Once he walked in fully he stood up straight.

"Well the Ice Kingdom sure don't disappoint don't it?" The sandwing said as she stood up and stepped over the seawing and skywing towards him.

He cringed a small bit at her comment but composed himself when she approached him, She was at least a half a head shorter than him. Once she was close enough she looked at his chest plate and then his face.

She leaned back and did a half salute.

"At ease Soldier!" She said sarcastically and walked back over to her friends. "Take a seat and tell us about yourself Frosty." She finished as she sat herself down. The Nightwing and Mudwing walked over and the seawing joined them in they're small circle.

"So, My name is Palm." She said and nudged the skywing next to her.

She looked up at him. "I'm Phoenix." She said plainly.

The next to talk was the Rainwing. "My name is Heliconia." She said with a polite nod.

The Mudwing came next. "My names Crane, The Lazy seawing is Cuttlefish and the mad Nightwing, sandwing mix is StarWatcher." He said as he nodded to the two females. "We are all related to Royalty or ambassadors in a way so that's how we got this cool section to ourselves." He said quickly

Frostbite sat down on the floor and inspected each dragon again.

No one looked like they wanted him dead or hurt so that was nice, Especially with that...Thing in the other hallway still in his head.

"So Frosty, We know your a Prince of a dying Tribe and we got your name." Phoenix started "So what else can we ask him?" She finished with more or less asking her friends. "How old are you? The Cuttlefish asked.

"Im sixteen." Frostbite responded nodding at her.

She nodded her head back at him. "Well he fits the age group." she said.

"How many Dragons have you killed?" Phoenix said outright and looked at him impatiently.

Frostbite had to think for a moment. He had never counted back in the pits. He killed a great many dragonets..And as he got older that didn't stop, Even after his rescue.

"Countless has a nice ring to it." He said with a small smile.

"How well can you fight?" The Crane asked next.

"Better than you." He answered and Crane laughed a small bit.

"We'll see about that." He said in a challenging voice.

"Is it true you were a slave?" StarWatcher asked from his left.

Silence hung in the air like a thick fog.

He looked at her I won't be getting along with these dragons at all He thought to himself.

"I was, For five years I was a Gladiator in a slave ring." He said sitting back up straight and looking at her as he said it. He couldn't help a slip of anger come out.

"Do you draw?" The Heliconia asked the next question while looking at his travel bag.

"Not really." Frostbite didn't know why but he felt like he didn't have to tell them about his journal.

"Who's your mate?" The palm asked curiously.

Frostbite looked at her for a moment.

"I don't have one." He responded.

She Nodded slowly and then turned rather red as everyone looked at her.

"Just heard that Icewing royalty get mates pretty early." She said slightly embarrassed.

After she said that this question and answer game went on for a few hours and eventually they got to know each other and to Frostbites surprise he actually enjoyed hanging around them. Palms was a real smartass but fun all the same.

Cuttlefish was "Lazy" to most but she actually pulled her weight when needed. Crane was a big Mudwing that was Dark Brown all over and was the only other male in the group which was odd but they got along well. Of course then you had phoenix.

She was Quiet but if you made her mad then you would regret it within seconds. After her was Haliconia, a very sweet Rainwing, Frostbite just couldn't help but smile around her and it made him feel...odd. And lastly there StarWatcher, She scares Frostbite abit but only because it's like she can read minds.

Then Crane walked away and over to a small stone chest shaped thing on the floor and pulled out a glass bottle which Frostbite Recognized as wine. Then he poured the bottle into some cups and began handing them out. As he did so Frostbite walked over to the still more than a full bottle.

"Now I know that you probably don't drink this stuff but i say you should give it a chance Frostbite." Crane said as he passed the cups around. He looked at where Frostbite was standing and now noticed he was not indeed in that spot.

StarWatcher then tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see what she was looking at.

Frostbite picked up the whole bottle and started to drink out of it as he walked back. Everyone was staring at him with amusement and shock.

He stopped in front of them all and looked down at them.

"Nice meeting you all." He said as he took another swig of wine. He turned and began to walk back to his room.

Once he got back he opened the door, walked in and shut it behind him. He then walked over to his window and looked out as he drank out of the bottle. The Snowstorm was still going strong outside and he could barely see anything in the Night sky.

He downed the rest of the bottle then went to his bed and layed down and before he knew it he was asleep.

Frostbite Awoke suddenly. He looked at the window and saw it was still dark outside. He looked around the room to see what woke him. He then noticed the pain in his shoulders and back.

He groaned loudly and rolled off the bed, once he was off, he started to take off his gear.

Once he had it off he know he wasn't going back to sleep so he decided he wanted to go back to the den and rest for a while. The others would have been fast asleep in their own rooms by now.

He opened the door quietly and looked around. There were no guards and no lanterns lit in the hallway. He saw it was clear and made it way off to the den.

He then rounded the corner and to his shock Crane was still up, Crouched by the fire and looking into it. Frostbite slowly made his way into the room and saw that the Cuttlefish was also still somewhat awake in her pool.

He waltzed in and Crane turned to him.

"Good Morning Frostbite." He said tiredly as he stood up and started towards him.

"Crane." Frostbite said with a nod as the mudwing walked up to him.

"You said last night that you fight better than me." Crane said abruptly with a wide smile.

"Oh spirits here he goes." Cuttlefish said as she dipped her head beneath the water.

Frostbite looked at him for a second before realizing the challenge.

"I'll prove it, if that's what you want." He said to the mudwings face.

Crane turned away and lifted up and pushed over the seats near the firepit and moved them out of the way, making it a suitable sparring area.

In truth Frostbite had only ever fought a few mudwings in his life and all of them were when he was still a slave. He had no idea how this mudwing would fight in comparison.

Crane moved to one end of the room, about ten twenty talons away and Frostbite moved to the other. He watched as the mudwing got into a fighting stance and it worried Frostbite instantly. The General well known thing about Mudwings when it comes to fighting is that they depend on Raw Strength and power. But Cranes fighting stance showed him getting ready for a more speed based attack.

Frostbite got into his own battle stance and got ready for an attack, It would start whenever Crane made his move.

After about a minute Crane Leaped toward Frostbite, fully closing the distance and getting right in his face, Frostbite Rolled out of the way and sprung back up, his target was Cranes back.

He jumped onto him and grabbed both of Cranes horns and pulled them back and then forward with all his strength, Only it had no effect and the massive mudwing tossed him off.

As Frostbite was getting back up he saw the mudwing charging him just a second before impact and was thrown into the wall for it.

The mudwing went to grab Frostbites neck but Frostbite managed to get a good hit off onto the right side of his face and make him drop him. The moment he was down he saw the mudwing was still on both hind legs and rammed him with all his weight, this did nothing and the mudwing lifted him up with a laugh and slammed him onto the floor by the neck.

Frostbite opened his eyes again just in time to see a Big freaking fist going towards his head and only had a second to kick the mudwing in the underbelly. It drove the hit off course but still clipped the Left side of Frostbites face.

However the mudwing put a lot of power behind it and ended up rolling himself off Frostbite, They both stood up fast and Frostbite wasted no time. He had momentum now and couldn't lose it so he started a series of rapid hits all over the mudwing he got about nine hits in when the mudwing grabbed his arm and pulled it down and he used his other talon to hold his claws to Frostbites Throat.

"Got you Snowhead." He said with a laugh that was cut quickly as Frostbite tapped his index talon over Cranes chest, Right above his heart.

Frostbite watched his smile drop before replying with a nice smooth, "Got you...MudBrain."

They sat there a moment before hearing a slow clapping sound and they both looked over to see a wonderful host of Qibli, Palm, Phoenix, Starwatcher, Heliconia, Moonwatcher and a familiar looking Icewing stood behind them.

Frostbite and Crane slowly let go of each other and looked at one another for a moment before looking back at the crowd.

"Well that was interesting but playtime is over." Qibli said as he took a step forward. "Come with us." And with that he turned and left the room. Walking Right through the Icewing.

Upon seeing this Frostbite stopped with wide eyes. What the? Was all he had time to think before Crane Slapped him over the head.

"Come on." He said as he walked ahead of him.

Frostbite was the last to leave as cuttlefish got out of her pool and walked in front of him.

Frostbite Sighed and then walked after them. They walked through the halls and up the staircase to where an archway was and then walked past it. Frostbite Noted a Sign on the wall that said "Healer Station" And got Uneasy. He walked up to where he was still last in their little collum of dragons but he could still hear Qibli talking.

"So, I know you all are somewhat new here so I'll be giving you a tour of the Stations and area's you may go to and in, that being said we actually have to make a quick stop on our way…" At this point Frostbite zoned out as he kept walking. He was looking around at the healer station and saw that it was actually very pretty. White stone and Marble was everywhere and it had vines that came down the walls and across the roofs, speaking of which there was a fairly big courtyard area they walked into that had dragons training to be healers.

Frostbite was watching them when he saw one with a sleep dart. He inhaled sharply and quickly snapped back into reality and listened to Qibli again.

"Later Today each of you will be stopping by here to be looked at by a healer and checked for anything that could be wrong with you, Physically or Mentally." He said as he gestured toward the healers rooms on at the end of the courtyard.

"B-b-b-b-ut sir, My head is in great shape!" Palms said from behind Qibli in a fake and sarcastic voice.

"Sure thing palms." Qibli said with a sarcastic voice of his own.

They continued through the massive palace halls and somewhere along the way Frostbite was walking side by side with Qibli, Everyone else was having a Conversation with each other but him and Qibli were just walking in silence.

"So, I didn't know that you would grow up to be a prince." Qibli suddenly said.

Frostbite looked at him. "What?"

"Years ago when the Alliance was just forming we busted a Slave ring in the Scorpion den. A Lot of fighting happened, later that night after we took the slaves back to Thorns palace, I heard an Icewing bit a rainwing."

Frostbite looked and then his snout and saw the zig zag

"Sorry for not remembering you." He said quickly.

"Its fine, however I do have a question." The older dragon said

"Who is your father?" He finished.

"Never met him." Frostbite responded.

"Really? Know one knows who he was?" Qibli asked.

"Well It's either Hailstorm or Winter, If you knew either of those dragons."

"I do, I met Winter back in Jade mountain. Stuck with him all the way up to the battle at jade mountain and beyond." He said with a smile. "And poor Hailstorm...Well he was a broken Dragon for a while but I think him and ruby became Friends." He finished.

"I never knew...The nobles say that it had to have been one of them but I don't know, My father tried to get my egg from the gangs in the sand kingdom but were ambushed and killed."

Upon Hearing this Qibli frowned. "I'm sorry to hear." was all he said.

After which they went back to silence.

Up ahead Crane was talking to palms about a club somewhere in town, Phoenix and Cuttlefish were talking about the sparring that him and Crane did. Heliconia and Starwatcher were talking with Moonwatcher about the rainforest and he heard then talk about winter.

Frostbite didn't think they got a winter in the rainforest.

They just entered the massive Cafetera of the palace when Qibli shouted out that they were going to get breakfast and stay here for a few minutes.

Palms, Cuttlefish and Phoenix went over to one table and sat down as they're food was brought to them. Moonwatcher, Starwatcher and Heliconia walked over to a balcony or layed there. Crane and Qibli started off down the hall talking about Fighting styles. Leaving him alone.

Frostbite settled on walking to a bookshelf that was in the hallway that they came out of and picked a random scroll and opened it.

Coles Book of Strange Sightings.

"There was once a story that came up to my attention when I visited the vast Ocean in the south. A story of questions led by sightings of White glowing Dragons all along the coast and far east colonies. A very...old and wise Seawing by the name of Hydro told me his story on these Dragons. And apparently he had some odd experiences when he was younger and this is how it went."

"I only three when they came to my village." He said. "The Village was on the farthest Eastern Island of the sea kingdom so we were kept away from most wars and fights. There were times the Royal family even forgot we were a thing. It was in one of these times that we were attacked. It was late at night and my father had just returned with the rest of the local guards when someone sounded off the attack bell, everyone ran for cover and my mother picked me and ran to our shack with our father behind us. My father was a big Dragon.

I once saw him beat a Prince the year before in a Melee tournament. He was our villages best fighter...And he was also the first to die in the raid. A spear like object went through our wall and into his chest, my mother was grabbed and pulled back to a wall where Black and red talons held her neck. I ran to my room and hid underneath my bed, it was my only safety I could think of. I stayed there for a long time and eventually I heard our door creak open. I felt my heartbeat slow down, my head became overwhelmed by a sense of security and protection. I looked out from underneath the bed and the massive White Glowing Dragon stood there. I first i thought it was an Icewing, i had never seen one yet.

But instead of doing something horrible like an Icewing would have done, It offered its talon to me and lifted me up, I watched as he carried me outside. I saw the carnage. My father was dead on the floor next to my mother and more of these dragons were tending to their bodies.

Once we were outside I saw them putting out fires with FrostBreath, again i thought they were Icewings but this was not your regular Frostbreath. It was actually snow, Soft Snow. And all around the village there were dead seawings and these horrid looking black and red dragons along with them. Eventually our wounded and dead were brought out onto the street. And these white Dragons began to speak a tongue i have not heard of. The one carrying me walked up to what I assume was the commander, who was a tall female with a well smithed Chestplate. They spoke for a moment with the one holding me gesturing to me a few times.

After that he passed me to her and before I could say a word I was asleep.

After this moment i have a fuzzy memory. Shattered into pieces. Sometimes I would be swimming on a near a beach with these dragons near me. And in others I would be sitting on a slab as these dragons poked me with needles and write stuff down in scrolls.

When I was around ten years old i awoke fully. The war had not yet ended and i was told that i suffered brain damage in a skywing bombing raid. I was the only survivor of my home. Now my village is abandoned and only a single building remains. A church. A place to worship the Spirits of the Sea and Freedom.

The strangest thing about all of it, Is that i have vivid memories about other dragons. Entire new tribes i had never seen before." And with that he finished Now i had never known an old seawing to lie on these tales so i tried to find his home and i found-

Frostbite Blinked a few times as he looked up to see that Palms was lightly nudging him.

"Come on Frosty." She said like a dragonet.

"Were gonna head out soon."

"Alright." He said as he put the book back.

He turned back and saw palms already in the group again. He walked over and stopped behind everyone as Moonwatcher talked.

"Sorry Everyone but this tour is being cut short but we shall pick it up at a later date if you have not found your way around yet, Please be safe and stay out of trouble." She said as she looked between Crane and Frostbite on that last bit.

She and Qibli turned and began walking off with Starwatcher. Frostbite thought for a moment as they were walking away.

Didn't Iceberg say that TearDrops beneath a Nightwings eyes meant something?...It was something to do with- "FROSTBITE!" Frostbite Jumped at the sound of his name and looked up to see Qibli walking back towards him.

Was I staring?

Qibli walked up to him and lightly put his right talon on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just forgot that I meant to tell you that your appointment for the healers was in a few minutes." He said as he turned Frostbite around to face the hallway where the healers station was.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said with a smile as he patted him on the back.

And with that he walked off towards MoonWatcher And StarWatcher again.

He nodded a few times and began to walk towards the healers station.

He attempted to regain his train of thought but couldn't remember what he was thinking about.

He rounded the corner and came into the healers station courtyard again and walked out into the middle of it. He looked around for a moment and took a moment to actually inspect his surroundings.

The courtyard was more of a garden with massive trees and plants. It also had a small stream and lake in it amongst all the foliage and Flowers, A light amount of Snow still covered the area and the Lake was still ice free. The sun had also come out to show that it was Noon.

He looked around and saw nobody near him. He breathed a breath of Fresh Cold air and as he closed his eyes, for a second he was actually relaxed. As he was standing there in peace he began to hear crunches in the snow. He opened his eyes and began to walk up to a cross section.

He looked at the Signs hung up and began to read them off.

Physical. Left

Mental. Right

Checkups. Right

Critical. Left

Morgue. Straight

Training. Straight

"Mudpie no!" He heard a familiar voice yell from his right and before he could do anything he was on the snow covered floor with a big panting mudwing on top of him with a large smile.

"Snowy!" Mudpie said loudly and happily as he got off Frostbite.

"Oh my...Oh it's you." Frostbite looked to past Mudpie to see the scrawny Sandwing that was Dusty.

"Sorry about that, He likes the snow." Dusty said as Frostbite got back up.

"Hey i never got your name by the way." Dusty said eagerily.

"Frostbite, Prince Frostbite." He responded.

"Well Frostbite, What Brings you to the Healer station?" He asked as he Patted off the snow from Mudpie.

"I'm here for a Checkup i believe." He Snorted a laugh at the Mental Image of him sitting down as a healer asked for him to say 'Ah'.

"Oh well follow me then." Dusty said as he finished getting the last of the snow off of Mudpie.

Frostbite nodded and let Dusty lead the way. They turned and began toward the Checkup area.

They Entered the building and Frostbite Shook the Snow off of himself and looked around. The Checkup area looked just like the other rooms in color and size but was more clean and organized.

It was also very calm in comparison to what is was when he walked through earlier. He followed Dusty down the hallway and stopped when they reached the Front desk where and old, Weathered Skywing sat down writing.

He looked up as Dusty approached, His old Yellow Eyes lit up a small bit.

"Ahh! Dusty and my yingele MudPie!" He said happily as he stood on hold and frail legs and walked to the other end of the desk and hugged Dusty and Mudpie before looking at Frostbite and then back at Dusty and you brought a Shutef! Dusty it is about time my friend!"

Dusty turned a little red for a second.

"Turbine this is Prince Frostbite of the Icewings and he is here for a checkup." Dusty said to him slowly.

Turbine looked at Frostbite Closely.

"Ah he is an Icewing! I had wondered where all this snow came from, Come here Yingele." He said to Frostbite and pointed to a slab in a room to his right.

Once they walked in Frostbite sat up on the slab, he looked around the room and saw it was a pretty plain room. He didn't have much time to think about it because this Old Dragon walked up to him.

"Okay it has been many years since I had worked on an Icewing, However there seems to be nothing wrong Physically." He said as he started to inspect Frostbite from all angles.

"Yes, yes nice healthy Muscles and wings, An Alarming number of scars from what would appear to be multiple cut wounds from Knives, Spears, Talons and whips, It would seem." He said as he stepped back and handed Dusty a Scroll.

"Now Prince Frosty." He said as he walked back over.

"Do you mind telling me where you got these Scars Yingele?" He asked as he started to go over them. "Some are rather Recent." He finished.

"I got most during Fights." Frostbite said with a yawn, as he did so the old Skywing held his jaws open and looked at his teeth.

"Hmm..Teeth are in rather Nice Condition, Write that down Yingele." He said to Dusty.

He let go of his jaws but as he did he gasped and grabbed Frostbites forearm and held it up.

He looked at the Horizontal Scars that went all the way up his arms and then smacked Frostbite Across the face.

Frostbite was stunned, Speechless. This Dragon who is older than the Freaking sun just smacked him.

Frostbite looked back at him but was smacked again and turbine began to yell into his face.

"Are you an idiot? Have you no respect for the gift you were given? yingele!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Frostbite couldn't say anything as he just looked at him with wide eyes.

And the side of his face rather hurt.

He then smacked him right on the snout.

"Stupid Yingele." He muttered as he walked back to his shelf.

Frostbite glanced at Dusty for a second and saw he was Writing all of this down and walked over to Turbine and was whispering to him.

Frostbite didn't understand why the Old lizard had snapped to be honest, Every Icewing he met had Cut themselves at least once. It was just to relieve Frustration and no one in the Ice Kingdom ever got mad at dragons for doing it.

Turbine walked back over with bandages and grabbed Frostbites Right Wrist and began to wrap it up his whole Forearm and then did the same to his other one. They weren't fresh cuts or even recent to be honest so this was odd.

After he was done Dusty Closed the Scroll and handed it to Turbine who then walked up to Frostbite and Hugged him.

"You matter and will always be a light in this dark world, Do not Forsake your life." He whispered into his ear and then let him go and gestured towards the doorway.

Frostbite Still somewhat stunned got off the slab and walked out the door. He nodded to Mudpie who was standing outside the door and walked back out to the courtyard. The minute he stepped out he was greeted by the faces of Palms and Heliconia.

Before he could even open his mouth Palms and Heliconia looked at his Forearms and then back to him. Heliconia Gasped and put a Talon over her snout and palms smacked him across the face.

He looked at her with a hurt Expression. In all honesty he was. Not only side his face feel awful but everyone started hitting him and he didn't know why but he was about to beat the daylights out of someone.

To his relief Heliconia Jumped to hug him right after he was struck and he didn't know what to feel at the moment. He barely knew these dragons and two had smacked him and one is hugging him. As he was being Hugged Dusty walked out and Frostbite Braced Himself for another Smack but instead Dusty ducked his head and walked off with Mudpie in tow.

Palms looked at Dusty then at Frostbite.

"Well apart from Cutting yourself you have been enjoying yourself I see." She said with her voice filled with anger.

Heliconia turned and looked at her with disgust and then hurriedly began to lead Frostbite out of the courtyard and all the way back to her room where she opened the door and led him in.

She sat Frostbite Down on her bed which was more of a hammock that hung between two trees that were covered in vines. Her rooms walls were covered in Paintings of various Kingdoms and Tribes. Something he Noted was a painting of an Icewing that had his eyes covered with black paint but there was blue blood pooling out of the side of his mouth which was in a twisted smile and there was more blood going down his neck from a wound on his head. His left ear was down and his Right ear was still straight up.

"I am so sorry about palm Frostbite." Heliconia said as she dug through a small chest next to her hammock. "She can get like that and I know you don't understand but here in the United Kingdoms, cutting yourself is not acceptable and is a very serious thing." She said as she dug out a small book and handed it to him.

How to deal with Depression

Frostbite opened his mouth to try and speak but again he was hugged.

"I saw you reading earlier and I figured you may like it." She said Quietly.

Frostbite felt a swelling in his chest for a moment and wanted to tell her to stop but that blasted Pain came back to his head. His ears began to ring and his vision got blurry but there was something else.

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes watered.

Am I...Crying?

He shook his head a few times and snapped himself out of that pitiful state.

What was he thinking? He was an Icewing! A royal nonetheless, he shouldn't cry in front of some random Rainwing like a dragonet.

He lifted his head up out of her embrace and shook his head once more.

"Im fine." He said with determination in his voice. He couldn't break down like this over something stupid.

Heliconia looked up at him with a soft smile.

"You are not Frostbite." She said softly "You are hurt. The longer you ignore it the more it will damage you."

He took a few deep breaths and looked at her. Her wonderful Violet eyes looking at him.

"I'm fine, Thank you for your concern but I am fine. I have been here for a day and i have been hit, yelled at and insulted. And you dragons call us monsters." He said a bit softer.

Don't shove away dragons who are trying to help you idiot.

She nodded.

"Were heading out to the BlueShark Club soon, Would you like to come Frostbite?" She asked

I've never been to a club…

The BlueShark was a very impressive place, with large tinted windows in the shape of sharks to the massive archway of an entrance that was guarded by some mean looking seawings. The only bad thing he could think of is the line.

The line stretched all the way to the end of the street and they were at the back. Even from here he could hear the music. Loud Instruments being played by dragons who spent years of their life to perfect playing it.

By what he could hear he, it was a Skywing song at the moment.

Something along the lines of Gory, gory what a way to die.

Odd song.

He was with Crane, Palms, Phoenix, Starwatcher and Heliconia at the moment as they waited for Cuttlefish to return. She apparently knew how to get inside with waiting in the line which was good.

It was not long before she came back down the line with a young male seawing by her side.

"Follow us." She said as she walked by.

They all turned and started to walk behind the building through an alleyway

Along the way Frostbite Took off the bandages on his forearms and tossed them into the trash. He didn't need them.

A few more steps and the two seawings stopped by a side building connected to the club. There were two big sandwings at the door.

"Oi, Mackerel, Who are these lot?" The First Sandwing said as he looked at the group. He was taller than everyone other than Crane and Frostbite, which he noticed.

"These are our Friends Scorpio. I introduce to you Cuttles, Palms, Star, Phoenix, Heliconia, Muscles and..Uh.." He stopped and looked at Frostbite.

Frostbite rolled his eyes for a second.

"Frostbite." He said plainly.

Mackerel looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Yeah him to."

"Alright." Scropio said as he pushed the door open "Have fun."

The door opened and Frostbite could see what this was already from the water reflections on the ceiling. An Underwater Passage into the club.

Cuttlefish and Mackerel hopped in without question and waited for the others. One by one the group got it. Frostbite would be lying if he said he didn't want to swim. It was always nice.

"Alright everyone." Mackerel started the moment Frostbite got in.

"The passage isn't very long but there is different tunnels you could get lost in so follow us, We'll light ourselves up so you can see us." He finished and him and cuttlefish started to flash in aquatic.

They dove down and started to swim forward and off with the group in tow.

Frostbite Took a breath and dove beneath the water, He could actually keep up with Mackerel and cuttlefish as they twisted through tunnels he could hear the music getting louder.

Suddenly he could see a light at the end of the tunnel and began to swim toward it. Cuttlefish and Mackerel went up straight up and surfaced. He followed and the moment his head was above the water he wanted to throw up.

The smell was awful, he couldn't even begin to describe it but he was dizzy immediately, However there was something familiar about it. Once everyone surfaced they got out of the small pool and back onto the floor, where they dried off. Eventually they were ready and Mackerel led them out into the clubs hallways.

Here the carpet was red and the walls had stripes of Beige and white, Lanterns that Glowed Red were hung from the white ceiling as well.

They walked down the hallways and occasionally he got a glimpse into a room with an open door.

Needless to say Dragons have been enjoying each other.

They continued down the halls until the music was louder than ever and they got to a door which Mackerel opened and exposed the Entire main area, There was a Center Glass area for dancing, a stage for singing, A Bar for drinking and some rooms off to the side for who knows what.

There were Dragons from all tribes, Besides Icewings of course. That were all over the dance floor and stage. Within Seconds Mackerel and Cuttlefish were gone, and then Crane and Phoenix. So it was him, Star, Heliconia and Palms.

"So what do we do now?" He asked

"Have fun Snowbrain." Came the response from Heliconia.

"Take your mind off things." Palms pitched in.

Easier said than done He thought I shouldn't be here, my tribe is dying and im having a bloody party

Star gave him a quick sideways glance that was filled with guilt for some reason.

Are all Nightwings that quiet?

He turned his attention away for a second and saw that Palm and Heliconia have disappeared. When he looked back to Star, she was gone. Now by himself Frostbite looked around the crowd.

A few dragons were Interested in the random Icewing who had appeared but didn't do much other than look.

He decided he could go to the bar and drink himself away then leave this place. He made his way over, Pushing through Crowds of Dragons.

When he finally got to the bar he saw two skywings just leave so he had a perfect spot at the end of the bar.

He Stepped up and when the bartender saw him she blinked a few times before walking up to him. She was a Seawing that was light blue on her back and Dark Blue on her head.

"Hello there, sir." She said Kindly. "What can I get you?"

Frostbite looked at the menu above her and picked out a Thing Called  
"Night Blast Rum"

She walked over to the counter to retrieve it but as she did so he could see dragons looking at him to his left out of the corner of his eye. Three or Four at least.

She walked back up and placed the cup down and began to fill it but Frostbite Put his talon on it and looked at her.

"I'll have the bottle." He said kindly.

She nodded in response. And put the bottle down on the counter for him.

"That's fifty golds lad." She said as she stepped back.

Frostbite Opened his pouch and put fifty on the counter, which she took instantly.

"Thank you." He said before he started down the bottle. As he did so he saw the Dragons watching him had disappeared. He looked over the crowd and saw them heading toward a Nightwing by a room. He went back to drinking when he remember he knew a Nightwing just like that one.

Oh wait a second He thought

He walked away from the counter with the bottle and started after them. He was getting close to the stage and saw that Palms, Cuttlefish, Mackerel, Phoenix and Heliconia were all on Amongst other dragons. He just got a glimpse of Crane moving towards it so he pushed his way through the crowd.

He had just pushed past a seawing when someone ran full force into him and knocked him down. He managed to keep his drink in though. As he stood back up he figured he should apologize.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was…" He stopped when he saw who he was talking to. It was another Icewing. A small bit smaller and older but an icewing nonetheless. They both looked at each other in a kind of shock for a moment and Frostbite realized that he looked rather weathered.

He was gonna ask him who he was but a Big Mudwing came through the Crowd and grabbed his shoulder and they both took off.

He would have to dwell on that question of who he was later because right now he had to help star and he needed a big mudwing of his own. He made his way through the crowd again and found Crane getting on the stage.

He grabbed his shoulder and patted him a few rapid times, to which he turned and looked at Frostbite, confused.

"What is it?" He asked looking around.

"I think Star's in trouble." Frostbite said as he motioned his head towards where he saw the Nightwing last.

"Alright, let's go." He said and followed after him.

They pushed through the Crowd and got to the Room she was in front of.

They looked around for a moment and checked around for her.

Maybe I was wrong? It might have been another Nightwing.

He drank the last of the liquid in the bottle and just as he finished he heard a scream come from the other side of the door. Crane wasted no time and opened the door wide.

Inside was Star, Who was on her back, with some sandwings and skywings around her.

They all turned and looked at the two lads who just busted the party.

One Showed off that he had a Dagger on him and in response Frostbite Broke his bottle off on the door frame, making a suitable weapon.

For a moment they just sat there and then one of the sandwings started to laugh. Frostbite and Crane looked at each other and then back at this sandwing.

The sandwing pointed at Frostbite.

"I remember you!" He shouted. "That lil' bastard who killed everything we put in front of 'em, I thought you died in the raid but your still kickin'." He said as he laughed.

"You were famous in that pit for killing' Nightwings and look at this! Here you are trying to save one, That's...What do they call it? Irony?" He said as he began to step closer to Frostbite.

"You even still got your branding on you, Good sla-" He was cut off by the bottle in Frostbites talons going into his chest, and being shoved onto the floor.

"Let her go or I'll kill every Dragon in this room and paint the walls with so much blood they won't be able to get it off." He hissed to other Dragons. Some backed away but Three Skywings stepped Forwards.

Without Hesitation Frostbite jumped at one of them as Crane Grabbed the other two.

Frostbite landed on top of the skywing and pinned him to the ground. The skywing tried to blast fire into his face but he ducked, Unfortunately as he did so the skywing got back up and slashed at him, Frostbite ducked it and then jumped up, catching the skywings neck as he did so.

He clenched his Jaws down and locked them around his neck and began to shake the dragons head until he stopped Struggling.

His ears began to ring.

Not now.

A violent pain spread through his head.

Not now!

He let go of the skywings body and watched it drop He quickly looked over to Crane just in time to see him toss one into a wall and slam the other onto the floor.

Crane ran over to Star and quickly got her back up, they turned to leave but Frostbites legs locked up and he couldn't move. There was a taste of blood in his mouth...The smell...The dragons...This was just like the Fighting pits again.

The music slowly faded out and he could only hear the ringing.

He looked to Crane who was yelling a silent command at him.

Everything began to spin around him as he took a few steps toward Crane.

He got to him and stumbled out of the room.

He followed Crane and Star out to the stage to collect the others and then out the back entrance.

Frostbite sat in the back of the group for a moment and saw Crane explaining to them what happened, or that's what Frostbite assumed he was doing. He wouldn't know cause he couldn't bloody well hear.

Frostbite looked at his own talons and saw the blood dripping off of them.

Frostbite was good at killing, but he never liked it, did that skywing deserve to die? Crane didn't kill anyone so why did he? It was in the heat of the moment he supposed. He had also killed those sandwings who killed Blizzard not too long ago so why did this matter so much?

As he was asking himself all these questions Heliconia walked up to him slowly, she looked scared...they all did.

What have I done?

The next few moments are a blur. One second they are in the back alley and the next rushing up the stairs of the Alliance Palace.

After that he's with turbine again.

He's back in a cage.

They're getting him onto a slab.

It's just a bigger cage.

They want him to lay down but his legs won't obey him any longer.

An illusion of freedom.

Turbine is grabbing something.

My tribe will die.

Its a sleep dart.

Frostbites hearing comes back in a screaming into his ears and he roars at the old dragon and swings his tail across the face of Crane.

His heads still spinning, he needs time for it to stop then he can talk to them. He shook his head trying to get the dizziness out of it.

He opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out, He growls and shakes his head again.

The dragons begin to clear out of the room, It's just Heliconia and him. She's staying against the wall and sitting there.

"Frostbite." She says softly.

He can barely hear her.

"You've been Drugged, you have to lay down or else we can't help you." She speaks to him.

There's a bright flash in front of him, that Icewing is back.

I've been drugged, she's not real, just lay down dammit.

The Icewing gets closer and suddenly Frostbites legs decide they want to listen to they're master and he lays down. Heliconia walks up to him with a cup of some weird green looking liquid.

"Drink this, quickly." She says as she moves next to him.

He downs it and it tastes awful but his head stops spinning, he takes a moment to breathe and relax and just stops moving for a minute.

"Thank you." He says with what little energy he has left.

"Your welcome, just rest now you're alright." She said in a calm and collected tone.

Frostbite puts his head down and drifts off.

Frostbite opens his eyes again and for the first time in a while, its peaceful. A light snowfall of the city is what he sees out of a window. Along with his own reflection. He doesn't even move as the memories from last night fill his head. The club, the Skywing he killed, Him freaking out and hitting Crane, he roared at turbine.

He sighed.

Maybe I should read that book, Or better yet maybe i should change He thought

Slowly he turned over and saw that he was still in the healer station on a soft bed. He looked out through the doorway and saw a familiar skywing.

She walked in and stood in the center of the room, her guards standing on either side of the room.

Frostbite attempts to get up and almost falls in doing so, but he is up in the end.

"Queen Ruby." He says in a formal voice, which cracks on the "Queen."

She looks at him for a moment before sighing.

"Sit down Frostbite, your not well right now and shouldn't be standing."

She says with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Sorry, Anyways, what can I help you with?" Frostbite asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Well, you can help by staying here for a few days and get better, Physically and mentally of course. Other than that i need you to come see me when you can. However you are no longer in charge of Icewing Negotiations."

"What do you mean?" He asks a little nervously.

"King Coldheart is on his way here and will be handling negotiations." She said, not making any eye contact with him and after saying it, she leaves the room. Just like that.

What did i do...And why.


	6. Chapter 6 That's the spirit

Chapter 6

That's the Spirit

He'd been stuck in this room for ages, if you could even call it a room. It was more of a cell, just clean. It was like his old room just more barren. And the door was always locked from the outside so he couldn't leave.

Also no one had come to visit him besides Queen Ruby, However long ago that was. A week or two, maybe three.

Worst of all, he had to take sedatives in order to sleep which he didn't agree with or even have a say in.

And on top of that King Coldheart had showed up and was now running things, Coldheart also came by when Frostbite was asleep last week but didn't leave him anything.

He knew he would get yelled at for attempting to make "Friends" with other dragons here, and he understood.

He was stupid to think they cared, he was stupid to think even for a second any dragon here cared for him, Dusty, Crane, Palms, Phoenix, Cuttlefish, Star, Heliconia. They didn't like him, it was probably just a trick.

He'd accepted this fact days ago, however for some odd reason it still hurt him deep down.

On a brighter note, at the moment he was drawing up a design for a new weapon. He requested that they bring him books and he found an older one that had a rough sketch of a Weapon that Scavengers used to try and kill Qibli, years ago he and his winglet went to find Prince Hailstorm with the traitor prince Winter apparently stopped it from happening. He used FrostBreath to take it out of the air.

After looking at this sketch and brainstorming for an hour or two he found an idea that may work.

If everything went to plan, this should be able to shoot projectiles at targets. And in a somewhat fast rate.

It was to be made out of wood, Iron and some rope. It was going to shoot a thing similar to throwing spears but smaller. The main Frame of it was a big wooden Rectangle that got smaller as you went back towards the trigger.

On the top it had two pieces of metal with a split in the middle to help aim. In Front of that was a small rail that the rope was attached to. Which lead to a semi-circle shape at the front that could fold. And in the middle was a small wooden block that could hold six of the small spear like objects.

After one was shot it the rope would have to be pulled back and the next small spear like object would take the previous ones place.

He also made sure only an icewing could use this, as the icewings talons were curved and jagged it worked with this weapon due to the trigger being in such an odd spot.

He had also made an invention to hold it. A small Leather contraption that could be strapped around the wearer and hold one of these weapons.

He also worked out another design for a much larger one, that could fire spears as big as dragons. And if they put cactus bombs on the end it could be a devastating weapon.

As he was drawing this, he heard a knocking on the door.

He looked over to his food that he had not yet eaten and sighed. He then closed the journal right as the door opened.

"I told you I am not hungry, I don't really see what the issue is with your hearing but perhaps you should look for a different line of work." He said without even looking at this servant.

"Is that anyway to speak to Queen Frostbite?"

He turned his head around confused at first.

And then he saw her, Queen Ruby.

She was standing in the doorway with two guards on either side of her.

"Leave us." She commanded to the guards and they obeyed her as they left instantly.

"What do you want." He questioned.

"Well no one had come to see you for a while now and I have a question for you." She started. "Besides, I think you could use the company, seeing as your stuck in here." She stopped for a moment as she moved over to the table he was at. "Sorry about that by the way, but Coldheart ordered it and we do have to respect his authority over his own dragons."

Frostbite looked at the large skywing as she sat down at the other end of the table.

"Did he say why I had to be locked in here?" He asked the Skywing.

"Well when we told him what happened at the club he said this was for your own good, you shouldn't be here much longer though." She answered as she started to eye his journal.

Frostbite Quickly put his talons over it and looked at her before speaking.

"How many Icewings came with him?" He asked as he pulled the journal closer to him.

"About Fifty." She said quickly "All Royal guards".

Frostbite sighed as he knew what that meant, Coldheart probably brought Iceberg with him which wasn't good as he would be furious at Frostbite for this.

"You seem worried." The Queen said across from him.

"I'll live." He said plainly "Now what about your question?" He asked

"Who was your father?" She blurted out the question just as he stopped talking.

Frostbite closed his eyes for a second, everyone was asking him this and it was getting on his nerves.

"I never met him, however it is heavily thought that it may be either Prince Hailstorm or the traitor Prince Winter." He responded.

The Queen had an expression that he couldn't describe with words once he said that.

"I am so sorry Frostbite, I know Growing up without a father can be hard, I hope your mother was good to you." She said sincerely

"I never met her either, she died as I was killing other Dragonets in a fighting pit." He said coldly, he was getting rather tired of talking and knew that soon that stupid servent would come in and force him to take some weird Rainforest Berries that would force him to sleep.

The Skywing Queen frowned and stood, and then walked over to Frostbite and gave him a small pat on the back as she left.

Once she was at the door he heard her stop.

"Your so young Frostbite, I wish I could say things get better but you have so many hardships ahead of you, It won't be easy but you must learn to forgive." She said before walking out.

Frostbite released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked down at the journal in front of him. He lost all motivation to do anything with it at this point so he got up and walked over to the window.

He looked out into the Night sky and saw the city below him, dragons were more than likely getting home from work now and going to sleep. There was a light snowfall coming down as well.

He turned away from the window and walked over to his bed to lie down, if he was asleep already the servant had a tendency to leave the berries next to him if he woke up.

Frostbite looked around the room once more to examine everything.

His Armour and Travel bag were hung up on his beds canvas, his journal lay on the table next to the window and a small lantern was lit on the table with it.

After looking around he lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

_Frostbites head hurt, and there was the sound of Fighting, it was faint but he could just barely make it out._

_He opened his eyes for a second, Only to have the noise return to his head with such ferocity he had to close his eyes. He only opened them again when a splash of water hit his face. He opened them fully and felt he was on the ground, as he stood up his head was pounding._

_He was in a small town, or what was left of one. He was by what looked to be a small landing platform by the sea. He looked at the road heading into the town and saw that at the end of it was a massive stone and wood church._

_He looked around and saw his weapon next to him, along with his journal._

_He picked up the journal and put it into his travel bag, and then picked up the weapon, He checked how many shots he had left saw it was missing three of its small spears._

_He pulled back the rope so it was ready to fire and began to walk deeper into the town._

_It didn't look abandoned as the lanterns in the homes were still lit, and wagons lined the streets. Even though these homes looked destroyed it would appear someone was still here._

_He walked past a wagon when he thought he heard movement behind him but when turned he saw nothing and turned back around. As he did, he heard what sounded like splashing in front of him and looked down to see fish in a small puddle splashing around._

_Then as he was still looking, the fish shot up towards the sky. He watched them go up only to see there was no sky. _

_Only water._

_It suddenly came crashing down and it wasn't until it was only a few feet away Frostbite braced himself. It hit and he began to swim up, he looked down to see a massive black and white arm reaching out from the depths towards him. _

_He began to panic and swam fast and desperately to the surface, His arm shot out of the water but the arm grabbed his leg and pulled him down and he closed his eyes._

_He opened them again with a large breath only to see that he was still in the center of town, and there was no fish and the sky was above him._

_He looked around and heard what sounded like singing coming from a building to his right that was still intact and had a large OPEN sign on the front so he began to walk towards it. Once he reached it he raised his weapon and with the other talon he slowly opened the door._

_Once it was opened he looked around to see it was a type of bar, and on the table closest to him there was another box filled with small spears._

_He ejected the ones he currently had and reloaded them, He then noticed a small object sitting at another table, it looked to be an old artifact from the seawings Summer Palace or whatever they had named it._

_He walked towards it and noticed that the singing appeared to be coming from it._

_He reached out to pick it up but when he did the door behind him slammed shut and he turned instantly._

_Once he turned back to the Artifact it was gone and instead there was a door where the table was. The singing had also stopped._

_He opened the door and saw an Icewing lying facedown on the stone road. It was by the same platform Frostbite had woken up on. He walked up to it and pushed it up so he could see its face._

_He only saw his._

"_No…" Was all he could say before the water behind him erupted and the black and white arm shot out. Its talons swung at Frostbite and nicked his travel bag, causing it to fall out. Frostbite Recovered and began to shoot at the arm._

_He got three shots off before it knocked the weapon from his hands hand flipped him on his stomach._

_Frostbite saw the other him waking up and just then realized what happened._

_He let out a muffled help before being dragged into the water._

Frostbite shot up out of his bed and looked around frantically. He saw he was still in his room. He started to slow his breathing down as he lay back down on the bed. He looked over to the window and saw the sun shining in.

He had slept the whole night so that was great, however that Nightmare was fresh in his memory. He tried to shake it off with the fact he may forget most of it as the day went on.

He lay there for another minute before hearing a knock on the door.

_What now? _He thought taking one more moment to breath before getting up and waiting for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and revealed a Nightwing, the one that got a bit to close at the private meeting with the Queens.

"What do you want?" Frostbite asked with aggression in his voice.

"Relax Frosty, we're just here to ask some questions." He Responded with a smug look on his face.

Frostbite noted the "We" part of the sentence but before he could say anything, Moonwatcher and another Nightwing he had never seen came in the room with a travel bag on him.

_This Doesn't look good _ Frostbite thought as he reached up the canvas to his chestplate, which had a small knife inside.

"Who's he?" Frostbite asked as he nodded toward the new Nightwing.

"His name is Blackout and he's a detective." Came the response from Moonwatcher.

Frostbite slowly nodded his head.

"So what crimes am I being accused of?" He asked quietly

"Murder." Blackout answered him.

Frostbite knew what this was about instantly.

He looked at Moon rather confused.

"You are aware of what that Dragon had planned for your daughter right?" He said to her.

"Well it's not like that, You didn't commit a crime technically we're just here to ask some questions on what happened that night, Blackout's just a little blunt." She said as she playfully slapped Blackout over the back of the head.

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" He asked and Blackout got out a small journal looking thing of his own and got ready to write.

"Well first off what the heck is that?" The unnamed Nightwing spoke whilst looking at his rock necklace.

"A necklace?" Frostbite answered.

"Take it off." The Unnamed Nightwing commanded.

"Eat dirt Nightwing." Frostbite responded as he gripped the necklace, he may not find it interesting but he'd be damned if he would let this Nightwing command him like this.

The unnamed nightwing looked at Moon for a second and she turned to him.

"Frostbite, I am very sorry with how rude that sounded but it could be animus touched, you can put it back on once we're done." She said as she sat at the table and motioned for him to sit down across from her.

He considered keeping it on just to annoy them but they may actually get into a fight over it, so he took it off and placed it on his chestplate.

"Thank you." Moon said kindly as he sat down. She waited until he got settled before speaking again. "Now, that night did you happen to notice who these dragons were with? Markings or did they say anything?" She asked the Prince.

Frostbite thought back, to be honest most of his memories were a blur. All he could remember was biting a dragon.

"I can't remember." He said honestly as he could.

Moonwatcher nodded and Blackout started to write.

They sat in silence for a moment as he did so.

_I can't believe this, trapped in a medical room with a group of Nightwings, one of which I don't even know the name of _ He thought

Frostbite looked at him for a moment.

_I think Ugly would suit him, although he's awfully quiet now for some reason _He thought as he glanced at him.

"What do you remember Frostbite?" Moon said suddenly to him.

Frostbite thought for a moment before responding.

"Noise, Pain and blood. I think I roared at the old skywing as well." He answered. Of course he remembered Heliconia and what she did but he didn't want to think about it or admit it.

"Okay, we can always ask the others, thank you for your time Prince Frostbite." Blackout said as he closed the journal.

"Well I didn't have a choice." Frostbite said as he stood to get his necklace.

Before he could however, the unnamed Nightwing grabbed his shoulder and Frostbite turned to him.

"If you don't mind, Could you hold this for a second?" He said as he held out an a Glass tube looking thing filled with black and white sand.

Frostbite shook his head and held it for a second as the Nightwing quickly walked over to Blackout.

Frostbite looked at the object for a moment and saw the white sand turning black, there was one little patch of white on the far end and that was it.

The Nightwing came back and grabbed it from Frostbite, said thanks and then left with Moon and Blackout.

After they left, he grabbed his necklace and put it on, after that he sat down and opened his Journal to a fresh page and thought of things to draw. He settled for just looking out the window and Drawing the city and snow.

Near sunset he was about halfway through the drawing when the door swung open behind him and he slammed his journal shut as he turned.

He was met by the face of King Coldheart and Iceberg.

He went to bow as his King was in the room but Coldheart had no mind for it and walked up to Frostbite, before he could even react Coldheart slammed a fist into the back of Frostbites head and he fell forward.

Frostbite knew better than to try and fight back as this has happened before. Ever Since Coldheart became King it was like he had it out for Frostbite.

The King then lifted Frostbite up and slammed him onto the table and started to choke him.

"We let you leave on a simple task and what happens?! You lose a guard, get drunk, embarrass our whole tribe and act like an idiot!" The King Roared into Frostbites face as he tightened his grip around his neck.

He then lifted Frostbites head and slammed it off the table twice before continuing with his rant.

'Your a Prince dammit act like one!" He let go of Frostbite as he eye's almost rolled to the back of his head.

Frostbite slide off the table and fell on the floor coughing. He looked to the doorway slightly and saw that Coldheart had left it open. Numerous Dragons were staring in and amongst them he saw Turbine.

The old Skywing had smoke coming from his nostrils and was staring at Coldheart. He also saw Dusty, who was next to Turbine. And in the room near the door he saw Iceberg.

The older Icewing didn't have an expression but Frostbite knew he wanted to beat the daylights out of Coldheart right now, he never liked when he did this to his dragons.

"Now since that's done." Coldheart said in between breaths "Get back to your room and come see me tomorrow." As he finished he turned and kicked Frostbite in the midsection as hard as he could.

Frostbite was winded and fell back down onto the floor. He watched as Coldheart and Iceberg left the room without even looking at him the dragons in the hallway began to disperse.

As he stood back up Turbine and Dusty ran into the room and over to him.

"Spirits damn him!" Turbine shouted at the top of lungs as he helped Frostbite back up slightly.

Dusty walked up with a mortified look on his face and started to check if any bones broke.

"This isn't the first time this has happened is it?" He asked in a sad tone as Frostbite Steaded himself.

"Nope." He said and then coughed "It probably won't be the last." The Prince said as he gently pushed Dusty away from him and limped to grab his items.

He had gotten everything on when Qibli, Ruby, and some guards came in and looked around, only seeing Frostbite, Turbine and Dusty. They all looked confused as Qibli and Ruby approached.

"What happened?" Ruby beat Qibli to asking.

"That blasted King beat up Frostbite." The old healer said to his Queen.

She looked over and saw Frostbite by his bed, he had just tucked his necklace into his chestplate and was getting ready to leave.

"Frostbite is that true?" Qibli asked first this time.

"Mind your business Zig zag." Frostbite barked at him.

"It is _our _business if someone is beating up a representative from another tribe in this palace." Ruby said as she moved to block his path to the door.

"Your not even cleared to leave yet." She said as she blocked the door.

Frostbite couldn't stand to look at her so he did a small polite bow, it took longer because he was in pain but he got there.

"I request to be medically cleared so that I may get back to my duties as a Prince and Representative of the Kingdom of Ice." He said trying to sound official as possible.

He could tell she looked at Turbine and he must have agreed because she moved and let him pass.

The walk down the hallway was awful, Dragons stopped and stared at him, He noted he passed by Cuttlefish, Star, Crane and Heliconia but they didn't do or say anything to him.

He arrived at his old room and opened the door. Once he was in and the door was shut and locked he looked around. Some Shelf's and carpets had been put into the room along with a small desk near the window. He also saw a Note and some other things on the bed.

After looking at everything he looked to his left and slammed his fist into a wooden shelf that was close to the door.

It broke as he hit it and fell to the floor in a pile of broken wood. He looked at his talons and saw they were shaking, all he could do was sigh and breathe. He walked to the bed first and began to look at the items on it.

There were a few notes, some roses, his house's flag that was neatly folded, a spear, sleep darts, and a rock.

He shook his head and started with the notes, there were seven in total.

The prince then picked up the one that was at the bottom as it was probably here the longest and he started to read.

_Dear Frostbite_

_Me and Sunny returned to the jewel last week and heard what happened to you. I am so sorry that you had to go through that, I hope this letter finds you well and you have recovered. I will be returning with Sunny in a few months and hope to see you again, with all the best hopes._

_From Queen Thorn of the Sandwings._

Frostbite smiled as he put the letter down, him and Thorn always had an odd relationship, some would call it like a Mother and son but Frostbite knew that she couldn't bring herself to ever say that.

He picked up the next one, as he did, he saw it was attached to the one on top of it, which he read first.

_To a better Icewing._

_My daughter found this a month back, before you arrived at the jewel near Ruby's Summer home on the coast. The Dragons who had was alive but attacked me and unfortunately forced me to kill him. He was a Commander I believe. His and others Armour will be arriving to you after you're out of the medical centre. I would bring it to you now but it may cause more stress and Turbine also yelled at me so I took that as a 'no'._

_From Battalion Commander of sandwings and the king of jokes, Qibli_

He chuckled a small sad laugh before looking at the letter attached to it, an evacuation order to either Polar Outpost or Arctic City to cross the water into the Sky kingdom.

If what Qibli said is true then it was to either Commander Hail or Commander Seal, both of which he didn't know to well but Hail had a family. A very nice mate and two jokesters for dragonets that wrecked the throne room with a food fight when he was promoted to the First Circle. A son and a daughter that Frostbite hoped to see again, however if it was Hail Qibli killed...Well his family was never far from him.

Commander Seal was young, the youngest Commander the icewings have ever had. He was only a year older than Frostbite and was a great fighter. Everyone nicknamed him "Lucky" after he almost got killed by a group of females who made mad one day.

He put the notes down and picked up the next.

_To Prince Frostbite._

_I never got the chance to thank you after you saved me last night and now you're strapped down on a bed in the medical center and Turbines saying you have been drugged and it's all just a big mess, and I want to keep this short so, Thank you. _

_From Starwatcher._

The Icewing snorted with amusement after reading it. If this was sent after that night then why was it so close to the top? She must have held off on bringing it in for some reason, Pride maybe.

The next two looked to be from Crane and Palms, probably 'I'm sorry' or 'Thank you' letters.

The last one though looked interesting so he started reading again.

_To Prince Frostbite._

_You don't know me yet but I have heard quite the tales of you. My name is Turtle, I'm a seawing as you probably guessed by the name.I heard what you look like and I felt like this gift could help your vision of the world Alliance has made. Accompanying this note should be a rock, If you rub it on any area that has scars it should remove them. It is animus touched but I promise that there are no curses that go along with it._

_Please give it a try and come talk to me when you're out of the medical station as I will be arriving to the jewel soon._

_From Turtle of the seawings_

He put the letter down and looked at the stone, It looked just like a rock. No unique markings he could see. He looked around and saw no one in his room and picked it up.

He took off his things and put them near or on the desk, he put his journal in the middle, his chestplate was leaning on edge of the open window and his travel bag hung off the side of the desk.

He kept the two Necklace he had around his neck on. After he took everything he wanted off, he picked up the rock and gently rubbed it on one of his arms.

To his utter astonishment the scars slowly disappeared. Frostbite stopped for a moment and began to cough up breaths of joy.

He started to rub the stone over him, he wasn't going to get rid of all the scars but he wanted most of them gone.

After a short time he took a look in the mirror and saw himself. He'd gotten rid of most of the scars to the point where he could count them. There was only fifteen that remained and his branding was not one of them.

He would thank Turtle when he met him but he had no idea how he could pay him back for this. He was free, no longer did he have that reminder of a time where he was powerless. He was his own Dragon now. And he looked much better. He didn't look like some scarred freak anymore, dare he say he looked rather Handsome.

After taking a big long look in the mirror he put the rock down on Turtles note, which had the others below it, on the desk and walked to the bed.

He looked down at the House flag that was on the bed.

The Current Icewing Royal family was a bloodline that went back for thousands of years. At Least all the way up to Prince Arctic. The flag had an Icewing guard in Armour holding the weapon that its family was famous making, the 'Halberd'.

It's colors were Light Grey, White, dark grey, and light blue. The halberd and amour on the Icewing were Dark grey, the icewing himself was white and was in front of a light grey field.

A massive mix of a spear and an axe. His family used it long ago to take the Kingdom from the past Royal family during the Great Icewing War For Freedom.

A war in which the Icewing families teamed up to take down the tyrants that were apparently killing dragons on the streets for fun.

He picked the flag up and walked over to the wall next to the shelf he had broken and hung it up. He then walked back to the bed and picked up the rose's, which was the oddest thing besides the rock that was on the bed.

Frostbite picked them up and put them on his desk on the other side of the notes.

When he turned back around he saw a large and brightly glowing Icewing sitting near the door looking at him. He then recognized this dragoness as the one he saw outside the Ice palace and the Alliance camp.

He looked at her for a moment, not really sure what to do. He did see a dragon walk through her and all so he could have been going insane.

_Maybe I am insane _He thought.

He jumped a bit when the dragoness giggled and tilted her head at him.

"Uh hello?" Frostbite tried to talk with a figment of his own imagination.

"Well aren't you just a shy, handsome young Prince." She said responded in a voice that was just perfection.

"You can talk?" Frostbite asked before remembering there was no way this was real.

"Of course I can, and I can hear those thoughts so you better pick what you think about carefully." She laughed out.

Frostbite laughed a small bit too, both out of embarrassment that this may just be a bright Icewing who strolled in as he was facing the desk and the fact that her laugh was contagious.

Once he stopped he looked at her and smiled slightly, he didn't know why he just did.

"So what's your name?" The prince asked.

"I can't say right now, but I believe we will have plenty of time to talk later, however for your sake I am terribly sorry." She said as she walked closer to him. Right when she was about a talon away a small snowflake formed on her talon, which she gently blew toward him.

It landed on his snout and the door swung open.

Frostbite was greeted by Qibli walking in the room, who stopped when he saw that Frostbite was in the middle of the room doing nothing.

"Hey, I thought you might want this." The joke master said as he tossed him a chestplate, which was painted with the Commander scheme.

Frostbite caught it and quickly set it down at the end of his bed.

"Thanks Qibli." He said as the sandwing walked out.

Frostbite then tried to remember what he was doing before he walked in and couldn't. He looked around and decided it was probably something stupid anyway so he walked back to the bed.

He knew what to do with the spear and put it right below his house flag on the wall, as for the sleep darts he just put those under his bed.

The overjoyed prince then remembered how tired he was and walked to the bed.

He stopped after a while and saw that his window was open and decided that he'd rather no one sneak in and kill him.

so he walked up to shut it. As he did so a snowflake came into the window and landed on his snout he looked at it for a moment and he thought he saw it glow but that could have been his mind.

For the first time in weeks, Frostbite felt something similar to peace and then passed out on his bed.

He woke up to see the early morning sun shining in through the window and he noticed what a nice and cool temperature it was, it also seemed much easier to breathe and relax.

He stayed in bed for an extra few moments and then got up once he remembered he had to meet the king again today. The first thing he had to do was clean off his Chestplate again. It had to be shining when he arrived and the same went for the travel bag and most of all, Himself.

Frostbite was considerably dirty from the fact he hadn't been able to properly wash in quite a while. But it was only the morning so he had time to workout before anything, besides it was good for the soul as many Dragons said.

He opened the door to his room and walked to the den and found no one when he entered, he liked it better when he could workout in peace and quiet so this was fine for him.

He was about done with his morning workout around midday. He was looking out the window and flexing his wings occasionally when he saw a small blue head in the mirrors reflection behind him.

He turned and saw that Cuttlefish had walked in and was sitting in her pool looking over at him.

"Good Morning." Frostbite said as he turned back around to look out the window.

"That was a nice workout." She said from her pool.

"How long were you watching?" He asked without looking at her.

'Long enough to see your in a much better state, and that you used Turtles rock." She said before dipping beneath the water.

Frostbite smiled and turned, he had been here long enough and more dragons would be showing up shortly, and he had much to do.

As he walked out of the den he bumped into a familiar face.

"Well I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." He said as he looked down at the Skywing Servant, or was she a healer? Frostbite couldn't remember but assumed if she was down here it may have been both.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Prince Frostbite I didn't know where I was going." She said sheepishly before walking past him.

"Hey, could you have a tub brought to my room later?" He called out as she was walking away. She turned and nodded.

"And make sure you bring cloths as well!." He yelled as she turned a corner.

He got the impression she didn't like him but she'd have to suck it up if she wanted to keep her job.

After this encounter he walked back into his room, where he collected his journal and made his way to the speech room of the Palace. He hadn't really had time to memorize the place but he knew the general direction of most place's.

Once he got there he walked into the Speech room and sat down on a seat in the midsections, after that he began to draw the place.

By the time he finished and walked back to his room after exploring a little more, he found that the tub or 'Bath' as some called it, was indeed in his room and filled with soapy water and cloths. He only needed one for him but he did need a few for his chestplate and travel bag.

He focused on cleaning himself firstly and took his necklaces off as he got into the tub. The was wasn't heated at all and it felt great as he dipped his head beneath it and washed himself off.

After his relaxing and cleaning, he got to work and cleaned his armour and travel bags off. After that he strapped them on and tucked his necklaces in his chestplate with his small knife.

Frostbite then walked out of the room and down the hall. He didn't have to walk far thankfully because he saw Iceberg coming down the hall toward him.

Frostbite stopped when they were close enough and straightened himself up as Iceberg approached.

"Sir." Frostbite said as Iceberg came to a stop.

Iceberg didn't say anything for a moment and instead he inspected Frostbite for a few minutes.

"I see your scars must have washed off." His mentor said as he came back around the front of Frostbite.

"I used a gift from a Dragon named Turtle, he has lent me a rock that can heal a great many things."

Iceberg slowly nodded before motioning Frostbite to follow and turning around.

Frostbite quickly followed after him down the winding halls.

Unlike his time in the Ice palace, Iceberg didn't say much. Either because he was mad at him or he was just not in a talking mood.

Eventually they came to a large Courtyard, which was big enough to fit probably seven or eight hundred dragons at least. Once they walked in he saw two large columns of Icewing Royal Guards in front of what looked to be the king, who had three dragons to either side of him. One dragon was walking in between the rows to check the spacing.

Once he saw Iceberg and Frostbite Approaching the King nodded at both of them as they joined on either side of him.

"I see your scars were not as serious as we thought." Coldheart said looking at Frostbite.

"He used a magic rock that heals a great many things." Iceberg said in a more of a mocking tone.

The king laughed once and then went back to looking forward and eyeing the dragon who was walking between the rows.

"Commander." The king said loudly, and the Commander wasted no time walking up and bowing before him.

"The Guards are in line and ready your grace." The commander said quickly before getting up.

"Excellent, continue the training with the General, I won't be gone long." He said as he turned Frostbite around and they began to walk to the other end of the courtyard.

"Frostbite, I am sorry to say but the Queen had died." The king spoke as they got out of earshot of the others.

Frostbite looked him in the eye as they walked, he never liked her but she was important as far as the tribe went.

"How did she die?" The prince asked.

"Starvation, sadly. She stopped eating properly as soon as you left. I fear the loss of our newest dragonets were too much for her to bare." Coldheart said whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for your loss, your grace." Frostbite responded. In truth he didn't know they tried for dragonets again at all.

"Yes I know you are and I thank you for it, I would also like to apologize for yesterday, it's just that it's when she died and I was already upset going to see you and I just took my anger out on you, I am sorry." The King said as they neared an archway that led inside the palace.

"Well you haven't killed me yet so it's alright, but I'd prefer if it didn't happen again." He said as he looked at the archway.

The king laughed before saying "I do too my friend, but in order for that to happen you must stay strong and act like a prince, I know you can I have seen you do it before and many young dragons look to you in our kingdom as a role model." He started before going on

"I know you may not see it, or be ready to admit it yet if we are to survive we need to stick together and keep our moral high the Alliance is nothing more than chains of fear for the tribes of Pyrrhia to lock themselves in and the Icewings represent freedom, that is why they fear us my friend."

The king stood in the archway as he finished and Frostbite leaned on the frame of it.

"The way I see it, is that were just dragons in a world that don't need or want us anymore, I've seen the inventions they have made since blockading us and they can survive and work on this continent without Icewings." He stopped for a second to think of what to say next.

"We're just soldiers who have no wars worth fighting anymore and they know it." He finished.

"You are wrong my friend, your wrong because we do have a war worth fighting, And it is against them, it is for our future and for our name." The king stopped for a second as some sandwings entered the other side of the courtyard.

"I have a plan Frostbite, all you need to do is buy me some damn time." He said before walking off and greeting the sandwings, leaving Frostbite alone.

The prince was about to head back to his room when he saw a flash of brown scales and then was pulled in the dark hallway and thrown on his back.

He was about to shout when a knife came in contact of his throat.

From where he was, he saw the face of Crane and behind him Heliconia appearing and climbing down from the wall.

"What's this about?" Frostbite asked as the knife was put closer to his neck and he heard more talons coming towards them.

"We got him." Heliconia said to whoever was coming up behind him.

A few more steps and Frostbite saw the rest of the group along with Blackout.

'Ah, and here I suppose I should have expected this." He said as let his head rest on the floor. Once he did, he saw Blackout walked over to the archway and look for dragons.

Palms then motioned to Heliconia and she reached underneath her wing and pulled out some rope. Frostbites heart sank and he figured if this was how he was gonna go out, he wanted to make sure he hurt one at the very least.

He quickly punched Crane in the gut as hard as he could, only for the mudwing to pull the knife away for a second just to headbutt him as hard as he could which dazed Frostbite to the point he didn't even notice Heliconia started to bind his snout shut.

Once he came back to it Crane lifted him up and shoved him forward and to the left into another cozy looking den room.

He then led him over to the right side of the den where a table had been pushed aside and a small hatch was open. Frostbite looked back at Crane with a confused expression, to which Crane rolled his eyes and pushed Frostbite down the hatch.

Frostbite landed on his side, coughed a few times and then looked around. It would appear it was a tunnel system of sorts. _I can't get a long break can I? _He thought as Crane and the others hoped down and forced him forwards

Eventually, they got to a door. Crane stopped him before they got to it and Blackout went forward and opened it showing that it led to an alleyway, which Frostbite was shoved out into and then slammed up against the wall.

They all came out and shut the door behind them before Crane sighed and took the ropes off of him.

"What the fu-" Frostbite was cut off by a right hook from a very red rainwing.

Frostbite looked at her confused and then was about to ask what that was for but she beat him to it.

"That's for causing so much worry and trouble for us." She said as she walked past him and out near the front of the alleyway with Cuttlefish and Palms.

He then looked at Crane, Blackout, Starwatcher and phoenix.

"Why?" He asked.

"We want to show you something but we knew you'd probably start an argument over it." Starwatcher said as she walked past to join the others.

"That and Heliconia is very, very mad at you." Crane said before patting him on the back.

"Sorry about that by the way but she was infuriated." The Mudwing said as they walked toward the others.

Frostbite rubbed his jaw as they got onto the street, which east side of the jewel by the looks of it. This was more of a commercial district.

"So, we going shopping or something?" Frostbite sarcastically asked after looking around.

"Your going to meet someone, Snow head." Heliconia said from the front of the group.

"They gonna tie me up and beat me?" He responded.

"Maybe." She replied back.

"Spirits know you deserve it."

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence until they came to a building with a big red sign out front, _The Memory Den_ it read.

They began walking in and Frostbite was hit by a very odd smell. It didn't smell bad but he wouldn't want to spend a long time here. There were also dragons from all tribes around on small comfy looking beds, all were asleep and there were a few who were awake and walking around them.

"What the heck is this place?" Frostbite asked Crane.

"It was made by some Animus Dragons who moved here a while back, they give you some stuff to drink and you can revisit past memories." He explained.

"Well I don't think I want to be here much longer." Frostbite told the mudwing

The mudwing then laughed just as Heliconia and the others in the front walked up to a dark red skywing and started talking. Frostbite didn't hear much but the skywing looked at him, nodded and started to lead them to a staircase and then down.

Frostbite was the second last dragon to enter what he assumed was a very well kept basement. It was like the main floor but with less of that smell, a fountain and more of a mix of red, white and golden coloured clothes, carpets and curtains. The basic material was very shiny Marble and there were multiple small beds like upstairs around the area.

What Frostbite liked about it though was how cool it was. It was like his room earlier that morning. Heliconia and the others talked with the skywing for a moment before the skywing vanished behind one of the curtains and they turned to Frostbite.

"Okay so when she comes back, you'll have to trust us." Palms said to him quickly.

"Trust the ones who kidnapped me and beat me? Oh sure!" He said sarcastically

"Just do it." She said seriously.

"We are your friends Frostbite, you just made us all stressed out after going insane in a club and Heliconia didn't take it well." She finished as the skywing came back.

"Behave yourself snowbank." She said to him before joining the others in walking up the staircase.

Frostbite turned to the Skywing as she walked closer to him.

"You may want to lay down for this." She said and motioned to a bed near him.

"Um, hey i'm not that kind of dragon okay?" Frostbite said as he took a step back put his talons up.

The skywing shook her head and closed her eyes before handing him a small bottle with a very bright blue liquid in it.

"Oh my spirits, just drink that there then and fall on stone." She said before walking off up the stairs.

Frostbite figured he probably should lay on a bed and he did make a fool of himself so it would be the nice thing to do.

He walked up to the bed and sit up on it, he looked at the bottle and saw it had no markings on it and the bottle looked old. He sighed.

He already accepted the fact that these dragons were not his friends, to further his point, they could have very well killed him in a hallway. For all he knew this could be enchanted liquid that would kill him or turn him into a mindless drone.

Frostbite looked around before damning himself. He downed it and to be fair it didn't taste that bad. However it did make him dizzy and he wanted to sleep almost instantly so he lay down and closed his eyes.

**So that was my best put into a chapter yet again, I hope you guys are getting some enjoyment out of it cause I actually like writing these and If you are wondering what weapon Frostbite was trying to draw, it's a crossbow essentially. ** **Anyways I hope you enjoyed or found it interesting at least, I did my best for this one and I will be uploading more frequently, (A chapter every Friday maybe?) anyways I appreciate any feedback as always and goodbye!**

**(Apologies if any words are misspelled) **


End file.
